PPG And RRB Truth Or Dare
by The CrazyCute Girls
Summary: I know there are a lot of these out there but I really wanted to make one! Review if you have any truths or dares! Not to inapro-pro!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yowdy yowdy yo! Welcome fans to PPG And RRB Truth Or Dare! Now, I know i'm in the middle of writing my story 'Blizzard' but I was reading some of these and decided to make one! Let's welcome, the PPG and RRB!

Blossom: Hello readers!

Bubbles: Hi! :D

Buttercup: You said you'd give me twenty bucks if I showed up! So pay up, girl!

Me: O_O I was lying.

Buttercup: WHAT!?

Me: But you are my fav PowerPuff so I guess you can still have some money! Let's see *Reaches in pocket and pulls out a dollar* Keep it, green.

Buttercup: Only a buck?

Me: YES! Now let's let the RRB talk!

Brick: Yo

Boomer: Why am I here again? I forgot

Butch: Hey people! I'm Crazy's fav Ruff!

Me: Got that right!

Boomer: Crazy? Butch, I thought you were crazy?

Me: I'M CRAZY!

Brick: True dat

Me: May we please start?

Bubbles: Yeah! I've been waiting for this all day!

Me: Thank you, Bubbles! Disclaimer, someone?

Blossom: The CrazyCute Girls does not own me, my sisters or the RRB.

Me: Thanks Pinky! Now let's start the story!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: Okay! Since I'm host, and this is chappie one, I get to make up the truths/dares! Readers, please comment if you have any truths/dares! I can only update this if I have truths/dares! Btw I support every couple that is PPGxRRB, so knock yourselves out! Not to inapro-pro though. I'm only 12 (Well I will be in like a week or two so technicallt I'm still 11)

Brick: Would you shut up so we can start?

Me: Geez! Finally getta meet my fav people in the world and your being rude to me :(

Bubbles: Aww! Cheer up! You don't need to be sad! :)

Me: Thanks :) Okay, since Brick is mean, my first dare goes to him. Brick I dare you to...*thinks for a moment* sit on Blossoms lap the whole story unless one of you has to get up to do your dare!

Brick: Sicko *sits on Blossoms lap*

Blossom: I have no clue how to react to this...

Me: I wouldn't either XD Next is... Bubbles! If you had to choose between Brick and Butch, who would you choose and why?

Bubbles: Choose as what? A friend?

Me: A Boyfriend!

Bubbles: Oh... probably Brick because Butch is a perv! And he's mean! Plus, I would'nt want Buttercup to get jealous! She gets violent when she's jealous!

Me: Sounds like someone has a crush *looks at Buttercup*

Buttercup: Not me!

Butch: You like me?

Blossom: Ooh la la!

Me: Wow. Okay... well that's it for chappie one! Review if you have any truths/dares! BYE! uhiugahalyoarua8oal


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello people of Earth and other planets! We're back! Chapter two of PPG And RRB Truth Or Dare is here!

Bubbles: HI! :D :D :D :D

Blossom: Hey, does Brick HaVE to keep sitting on my lap?

Me: Of course!

Buttercup: Yeah Bloss! That was his dare!

Brick: I know right. It sucks.

Boomer: I feel bad for you :(

Butch: Whatever. Why should I care?

Brick: *Glares at Butch*

Me: OKay! Disclaimer, Boomer?

Boomer: The CrazyCute Girls does not own the PPG or the RRB or any other characters from the series

Me: HEY! I OWN MYSELF!

Boomer: Sorry :(

Me: That's okay! :P Let's start!

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: First, we have a dare from ppgxrrbmegafan! She says: Yay! Okay, here's something I think is good. Buttercup, I dare you to wear a princess dress for the whole day, plus accessories! oh yeah, and Bubbles gets to choose the outfit!

Buttercup: Seriously?

Bubbles: *Giggles* Yay! I'm going to the mall to choose an outfit!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .5 hours later. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bubbles: I'M BACK! *Holds up poofy green strapless dress with sparkles on it, black higheels, green sparkly earings and bracelets, and a necalace with a B on it*

Buttercup: *Crosses her arms*

Me: WELL PUT IT ON!

Buttercup: Fine! But WHERE do I put it on?

Me: I don't change in the corner. I'll make them look away!

Buttercup: I'm not taking any chances *glares at Butch*

Butch: What?!

Buttercup: You're a perv!

Me: Okay! I'll have to force him to look away! *Tackles Butch to the floor*

Butch: OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Me: HOLDING YOU DOWN SO THAT YOU DON'T LOOK AT HER!

Butch: OKAY! I WON'T LOOK!

Me And Buttercup: Really? Thanks!

Me: Now everyone else face that way! *Points to a corner in the room*

Buttercup: *Changes* Done...

Everyone: O_O

Me: Moving on... Next we have two truths and a dare from my BFF here on FF, Zeldathewarriorprincess! First she asks: Bubbles, which sister do you like more?

Bubbles: Blossom because Buttercup's mean to me! :P

Buttercup: True dat!

Me: Next, Zelda asks: Blossom, who is your favorite sister?

Blossom: Bubbles. Same reason she said. Buttercups mean!

Buttercup: I thought I was your favorite!

Blossom: Not really...

Me: Don't worry BC, your my favorite!

Buttercup: Yay! :D

Me: But you won't like me or Zelda much for this dare!

Buttercup: Uh oh...

Me: Zelda says: Buttercup, I dare you to make out with Butch in a seperate room!

Buttercup: WHAT?! I HAVE TO WEAR A PRINCESS DRESS AND DO THAT?!

Butch: Pucker up, babe

Me: HEY! She specifically said in a seperate room!

Buttercup: Good. You guys won't get to see then.

Me: Actually, there's a window.

Buttercup: Crap.

Me: *Shoves BC and Butch into seperate room*

Me, Blues And Reds: *Look through window*

Butch: Come on, Cucpcake. Let's do this :)

Buttercup: EW! :P

Butch: *Makes out with Buttercup*

Bubbles: EW! *Covers her eyes*

Boomer, Me And The Reds: *Laughing*

Butch: *Pulls away*

Buttercup: EWW! O_O

Butch: :)

Me: Okay! That's it for chapter two! Thanks for reviewing ppgxrrbmegafan and Zeldathewarriorprincess! I hope to get more reviews so I can continue with this! :D Bye!

Blossom: WAIT!

Me: What?!

Blossom: Butch cornered Buttercup and now he's at it again.

Me: *Facepalms* BUTCH! LEAVE HER ALONE! I gotta handle that, so bye! Read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: HEY! WHAT UP?! I HAVE NOTHING TO WRITE ABOUT SO I'LL CONTINUE THIS ON MY OWN! I MAKE UP THE TRUTHS AND DARES THIS CHAPPIE! WELCOME, PPG AND RRB!

PPG And RRB: Hey Crazy

Me: HIIIIIIIIIII!

Buttercup: Feeling a little extra crazy?

Me: NO!

Buttercup: Okay...

Me: DISCLAIMER, SOMEONE?

Brick: The CrazyCute Girls doesn't own us. There! Happy?

Me: Yep! Now, we start!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: Okay, our first dare is from, oh! What a coincidence! ME!

Butch: *Rolls eyes* Every one in this chapter is from you

Me: REALLY?!

Butch: Yeah! You even said that your own self!

Me: OKAY! Anyways, this dare goes to Boomer! Boomer, I dare you to kiss someone in the room. Doesn't matter who. Your choice.

Boomer: Umm... okay *thinks for a mintue and then kisses Brick*

Everyone Except Boomer And Brick: *Laughing really hard* HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Boomer: What? He's my brother!

Me: You're weird...

Boomer: Thanks...?

Me: Yeah, you're welcome, Boom. Next is a truth for Butch!

Butch: What is it?

Me: Do you have a crush on B-Cup?

Butch: Umm...

Brick: He does.

Butch: How'd you know?!

Brick And Boomer: *Crack up*

Brick: You always talk about her in your sleep!

Boomer: Yeah! It's hilarious!

Butch And Buttercup: *Blushes*

Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BUTCHERCUP DRAMA! :D :P

Buttercup: ZIP IT!

Me: Whatevs. Next, Blossom. I dare you to... *thinks* do the chicken dance in your underwear!

Blossom: O_O

Everyone Except Blossom: *Fall on the floor laughing*

Blossom: Can I pass?

Me: Only if you want me to push you off a cliff and kill you.

Blossom: Fine! *Takes off her pants and does the chicken dance*

Brick: Does she get to put her pants back on?

Me: Nope! She has to leave them off until I'm done with this FF story!

Brick: EWW! And I have to sit on her lap!

Everyone Except Reds: *Crack up*

Me: Okay, I have one more! Brick, I dare you to dye your hair *thinks* green and purple!

Brick: Sure. I'll be back later. Peace out!

. . . . . . . . . 1 And A Half Hours Later. . . . . . . . . .

Brick: Like my hair?

Me: Beautiful?

Brick: I ALREADY KNOW IT'S STUPID!

Me: Yeah... and it makes you look even more gay than you already did XD

Brick: I don't look gay!

Me: Dude, your hair's longer than mine! And I'm a girl! *Snickers*

Brick: AND THAT's ALL WE HAVE TIME FOR FOR TODAY! BYE! *Shuts off camera*

**Read and PLEASE review! I need more truths or dares!**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I'M SO EXCITED! *Dies* THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FABOO REVIEWS!

Brick: Would you chill?

Me: What do you think? My nickname is Crazy!

Bubbles: I'm also excited so I'm gonna give the disclaimer so that we can start!

Me: Thanks! Go ahead!

Bubbles: The CrazyCute Girls doesn't own The PPG, RRB or any other character you've ever seen in The PowerPuff Girls TV show!

Me: Thanks, Bubbs! LET US START!

. . . . . . . . . .

Me: YAYAYAYAY! Okay, our first we have three dares from Guest! First, she says: I dare Blossom to dye her hair!

Blossom: Brick, did you have any of your hair dye left over? I don't have any money...

Buttercup: What? Why not? You always have money!

Blossom: Well now I don't because you spent all of it!

Buttercup: Oh...

Butch: You go BC

Brick: Yeah I had some left. I'll be back *Flies away*

. . . . . . . . . . 5 Minutes Later. . . . . . . . . . .

Brick: I'm back! Here you go Blossy! *Chucks two boxes of hair dye at Blossom*

Blossom: *Gets hit in the face by the hair dye* OW!

Brick: Oh, toughen up!

Blossom: I'm already tough enough! *Starts to dye hair*

. . . . . . . . . . . . 1 hour later . . . . . . . . . . .

Blossom: BRICK! WE'RE TWINS! *Hugs Brick*

Brick: What the...?

Everyone except Brick: *Giggling*

Me: Okay! Next, Guest says: I dare Bubbles to watch a horror movie upside-down!

Bubbles: Won't the blood rush to my head and kill me?

Butch: I hope *Takes a bite of an apple*

Boomer: Hey, dude, where'd you get that apple?

Butch: I have no idea...

Blossom: WELL DON'T EAT IT!

Butch: *Chucks apple at wall and it explodes*

Buttercup: WOAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!

Bubbles: Where's the TV?

Me: In that room *Points to the room where BC and Butch made out*

Buttercup: I hate that room!

Everyone Except BC: *Giggles*

Me: *Shoves Bubbles into the room and turns on a horror movie* I heard this is the most scary horror movie out there! Now sit upside down on that couch and try not to kill yourself! *Leaves room*

. . . . . . . . . An Hour Later. . . . . . . .

Bubbles: IT'S OVER!

Me: *Lets Bubbles out*

Bubbles: *Crying*

Boomer: Bubbles! It's okay! Stop crying!

Butch: Why do you care, Boom?

Brick: Yeah! You're supposed to be back here laughing at her with us!

Boomer: ...

Brick: That's what I thought

Me: Can we hurry it up! We have a lot to do in this chapter!

Blossom: I agree!

Me: Thanks. Okay, and our last dare from Guest! Buttercup, you'll love this one!

Buttercup: YAY! What is it?!

Me: Guest says: I dare Buttercup to kick Butch in the face.

Buttercup: With pleasure *Smirks at Butch*

Butch: WAIT! Can I get some kind of face protectionn first?

Buttercup: No! *Kicks Butch in the face*

Butch: OUCH!

Butercup: *Smirks*

Me: OKAY... THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUEST! Next we have three dares and four truths from ireviewstuff! Her first dare is for Bubbles! She says: Bubbles must go on a date with Butch and she can't refuse or else I'll beat her up with Fred the Rubber Chicken.

Bubbles: Okay, come on Butch! Let's go!

Butch: WHY ME?! WHAT ABOUT BOOMER!

Bubbles: Nope! The dare said take BUTCH on a date. That means I can't take Boomer unless I wanna get beat up with Fred the Rubber Chicken.

Butch: Fine! Let's go see a movie!

Bubbles: NO! I just watched a sray movie upside-down!

Butch: Oh yeah... Let's go to a restaurant!

Bubbles: Sure! Where to?

Butch: Hmm... let's go to...

Bubbles: THE SPAGHETTI FACTORY!

Butch: Whatevs.

Bubbles and Butch: *Fly away*

Me: Now we get to spy on them on their date!

Blossom: Isn't that kinda rude?

Me: Yeah. So?

Blossom: Okay, whatever! You're the host!

Me: Thanks! Now let's go to the TV in there *points to the room again*

Brick: *Turns on TV and Bubbles and Butch pop up on the screen*

Butch: What are you gonna get?

Bubbles: Hmm... I'm not sure... what about you?

Butch: Spaghetti. The restaurants called The Old Spaghetti Factory *Rolls eyes*

Bubbles: Could you please have a positive attitude on our date? Please?

Butch: Fine!

Bubbles: Thank you! I guess i'll have the Spaghetti too then!

Brick: It would be funny if they shared a bowl of spaghetti XD

Me: SHH!

Waitor: *Brings their drinks and takes their orders* *Leaves*

Bubbles: So? How are things with you and your brothers?

Butch: Good, I guess. Do you like this truth or dare thing?

Bubbles: It's fun watching other people do their truths and dares and some of them are fun to do! I mostly just didn't like the horror movie!

Butch: Are you saying your having _fun _right now?

Bubbles: Yeah!

Everyone Watching On The TV: *Laughs so hard*

. . . . . . 1 Hour Later . . . . . . .

Bubbles: WE'RE BACK!

Butch: Finally!

Bubbles: HEY! I had fun!

Me: Good for you! :) Next ireviewstuff says: Brick must go out in public with only a bra and panties on and do the Harlem Shake. I'll give him 200 bucks if he does this dare!

Brick: Hey, Blossom? Where do you keep your bras and panties in your room?

Blossom: Hey! Get your own bra and panties!

Me: Yeah, go to the store and buy some!

Brick: Gross *Goes to store and buys bra and panties*

Me: Good! Now take of your clothes and put those on! Everyone look away!

Brick: *Changes* Done! WHere do I go to do this?

Me: You have to do your dare at... the mall!

Brick: Gross! *Flies to mall* *Does Harlem Shake* *Flies back* Where's my cash?

Me: Oh! I forgot to mention! In her comment she said P.S. Don't tell him I'm lying about the 200 bucks part!

Brick: WHAT?!

Me: Either way I was gonna force you to do the dare XD Moving on! next ireviewstuff says: Buttercup must punch Mitch, just cuz I hate him.

Buttercup: Okay. Where's Mitch?

Mitch: *Appears out of nowhere*

Buttercup: Hi Mitch! How's my best fr- *Punches Mitch and he dissapears*

Me: Okay... Now for the truths! The first one says: Blossom, if you could choose between Boomer and Butch, who would you choose?

Blossom: Boomer because he's nicer than Butch. And Butch is a perv!

Me: Thanks! But did you ever think about Boomers level of intelligence?

Blossom: No...

Boomer: My level of what a what?

Me: Exactly! next she says: Bubbles, how was your date with Butch?

Bubbles: Super fun! I almost wanna do it again!

Me: Nice, Bubbs! Next she says: Butch, how was your date with Bubbles?

Butch: Ehh. It was alright. Better than I thought it would be though

Me: That's good! And last, she says: Brick, what are your thoughts on that Harlem Shake? Oh, and I recorded it! It's so going on Youtube!

Brick: WHAT?! NO NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! *Starts to cry*

Me: Okay... Umm... yeah... well next we have two dares, a truth and a question from Tammy D! Her question was: Can I be part of the story please? So please welcome, Tammy D!

Tammy: Hi!

Me: Tammy, would you like to be my co-host for a bit?

Tammy: Yes, please!

Me: Okay so I guess you can read one of your truths or dares?

Tammy: Okay! My first dare is: I dare Buttercup to kiss Butch on the lips for 5 seconds!

Buttercup: Evil co-host! RUN!

Me: Buttercup, stop! Just kiss your boyfriend!

Buttercup: He's not my boyfriend!

Me: I don't care! Kiss him or i'll call ireviewstuff and tell her to come over here and beat you with Fred the Rubber Chicken!

Buttercup: Fine! Butch, get over here! *Kisses Butch*

. . . . . . . 5 Seconds Later . . . . . . .

Butch: Thanks

Buttercup: What?!

Butch: ...

Tammy: Thank you Buttercup! My next dare is: I dare Bubbles to call Professor and tell him she's pregnant!

Me: OOH! Good one, Tammy!

Bubbles: Okay *Pulls out phone* *Dials Professors number*

Professor: *Picks up* Hello?

Bubbles: Professor! I need to tell you something important!

Professor: What is it Bubbles?

Bubbles: I'M PREGNANT! I'M GONNA HAVE TRIPLETS!

Professor: WOAH, WHAT?! BUBBLES?! IS THIS A PRANK?!

Bubbles: I'm not lying! I'll be at the hospital if you need me! *Hangs up*

Everyone: *Laughing super hard*

Tammy: Next I said: Ask Butercup if she really does like Butch!

Me: Buttercup, do you really like Butch?

Buttercup: Umm... I don't wanna talk about it :(

Tammy: Come on Buttercup!

Buttercup: Okay fine! I do! *Blushes*

Blossom: Great! Now my sisters are gonna be fighting over Butch and i'll be stuck with Boomer!

Boomer: Hey!

Blossom: Sorry, Boom.

Tammy: Okay and that's it! Thanks for having me on the show!

Me: Hey! You don't getta leave yet!

Tammy: Yay! I getta stay!

Me: Next, Tammy is gonna read the four dares and two truths from bcxbutch forver!

Tammy: Let's start with the truths! bcxbutch forever says: BC DO you like Butch?

Buttercup: I already answered that!

Tammy: Wella answer it again!

Buttercup: Yes!

Tammy: Next she says: Boomer, who do you like?

Boomer: Finally! Something for me! I like... Bubbles :)

Tammy: That's what I thought! Next with her dares, she says: Butch has to grab BC by the waist, look into her eyes, and kiss her softly but romantically!

Buttercup: Why does everything involve either me kissing Butch or Butch kissing me?

Me: Cuz BCxButch is the best PPGxRRB couple! Duh!

Butch: *Sneakes up behind BC, turns her around and grabs her waist*

Buttercup: *Blushes*

Butch: *Stares into BCs eyes*

Buttercup: *Blushes harder*

Butch: *Romantically kisses BC*

Buttercup: *Blushes the color of Bricks hat*

Me: BUTTERCUP AND BUTCH LOVE!

Tammy: Cute! Next bcxbutch forever says: Brick has to dance (Gangnum Style)

Brick: Atleast I don't have to wear a bra and panties while I dance this time! *Does Gangnum Style*

Everyone (Even Brick): *Cracks up*

Tammy: Too funny! Okay, that was fun but Brick won't like this next one! bcxbutch forever says: Bloss, burn Bricks hat

Blossom: *Takes Bricks hat off of his head and pulls match box of her pocket* Any last words, Brick?

Brick: I love you hat! *Kisses hat*

Buttercup: You have hat head XD

Brick: Nobody cares! I'm saying goodbye to my baby!

Me: I thought Blossom was his baby?

Brick: Well, her too! Burn my baby, baby!

Blossom: *Burns the hat*

Brick: *Starts to cry*

Boomer: We should have a funeral!

Everyone Except Brick Who Is Crying: *Cracks up*

Tammy: Boomer, you're funny! Okay, time for our last dare of the night! :( She says: Buns, um, isk make a cake? Vanilla with blue icing!

Bunny: *Appears out of nowhere*

Me: *Throws cake supplies at her* Bake a vanilla cake with blue icing!

Bubbles: Yumm! My favorite! *Giggles*

Bunny: *Makes a cake* Wa-la!

Bubbles: WOAH!

Buttercup and Butch: *Start eating the cake* This is good! *Start having a cake fight*

Me: Thanks for joining us on this very weird chapter of PPG And RRB Truth Or Dare! Please, read and review! I hope to see you next time! Bye! :D

Tammy: Bye! :D *Shuts off camera*


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'M BACK WITH PPG And RRB Truth Or Dare! Can someone say the stupid disclaimer that everyone already knows so we can start?

Brick: *Still crying about his hat* No *Sniffles*

Butch: The CrazyCute Girls does not own The PPG or the RRB. But she does own the ashes of Bricks hat!

Brick: No! I own those!

. . . . . . . . . . .

Me: Sorry, fans! But Tammy had to leave! :( I hope I get another co-host! If you would like to co-host in a chapter, please tell me in a review along with your truths/dares and i'll consider it! Thanks! Now, first we have four dares and a truth from NyanicornYaY! For her truth, she says: Bubbles, have you ever done anything bad?

Bubbles: Yeah... me and Buttercup cut Blossoms hair...

Buttercup: Oh yeah! I remember that! That was so funny! *Starts laughing*

Me: Yep, I also remember that XD And speaking of cutting peoples hair, next NyanicornYaY says: I dare Blossom to give Brick 'a mean hair do'. Okay Blossom, here are some scissors! *Hands Blossom scissors*

Blossom: Come here, twin!

Brick: Seriously? Why does everything bad happen to ME?

Buttercup: At least you didn't have to make out with Butch in a seperate room...

Me: Still thinking back to chapter two, eh Buttercup?

Buttercup: ...

Butch: *Laughs*

Brick: I'd rather make out with my brother than get my hat burned and my hair cut!

Butch: EWW! GROSS! NO!

Blossom: *Starts to give Brick his 'mean do'*

Brick: *Sighs*

Me: While Blossom gives Brick a haircut, I'll read our next dare! This is a three-in-one for Boomer! She says: I dare Boomer to kiss Blossom...

Boomer: Do I have to?

Blossom: HEY! I'M STILL GIVING A HAIR CUT OVER HERE!

Me: Yeah, I guess you'll have to do that one last... part two of the dare is: slap BCs butt...

Buttercup: WHAT?!

Me: *Snickers*

Buttercup: *Punches me*

Me: I didn't make up the dare!

Buttercup: You snickered!

Butch: Do the dare, Boom!

Boomer: *Blushes and spanks BC*

Buttercup: *Blushes* You suck...

Boomer: Me?

Buttercup: Yes, you!

Me: Quit fighting! The last pa-

Blossom: I'm finished!

Everyone: *Looks at Brick*

Brick: *His hair looks like Blossoms hair in the episode The Mane Event*

Blossom: Now that's what I call a mean do!

Everyone Except Brick: *Laughs*

Boomer: Ready, Bloss?

Blossom: For wha- *Gets kissed by Boomer*

Me: Thanks, Boom! Great job! And last of your three-in-one dare you have to: Carry Bubbles bridal style and fly away into the sunset.

Boomer: ... *Picks Bubbles up bidal style*

Bubbles: Wow, this is weird...

Boomer: *Flies into the sunset*

Me: Okay... Next we have more from ireviewstuff, who's username is actually theshipperandmlpmaster, and she has four dares and three truths! Btw, theshipperandmlpmaster, thanks for all your lovely truths/dares in this chappie and the last chappie! I'll be waiting for you... *Backs away creepily* First, the dares! She says: Bubbles, I dare you to read the My Little Pont creepypasta. You'll be traumatized.

Bubbles: My Little Pony! That's so cute!

Me: Just wait until you read it...

Bubbles: *Starts to read in what I'm gonna call 'The Room' (the place where Zelda made BC and Butch make out)*

Me: While we wait for her to finish, our next dare goes to Buttercup! She says: Buttercup, that felt great when you punched Mitch! Could you do it again?

Buttercup: Sure

Mitch: *Appears out of nowhere*

Buttercup: *Slaps him and he dissapears* Take that, Mitch!

Me: Thank you! I'm sure theshipperandmlpmaster appreciated that! Next she says: Blossom, go read 50 Shades Of Grey,, and if you've already read it then go read Cupcakes with Bubbles or something

Blossom: I'll be with Bubbles! Bye! *Walks into 'The Room'*

Me: Okay. Next she says: Slap BC because she kicked you in the face!

Butch: *Grins evilly* Sure thing!

Buttercup: Whatevs! It's not like it'll hurt- *gets slapped by Butch* OW!

Butch: Not gonna hurt, huh?

Buttercup: Shut up!

Me: Now for those truths! She says: Butch, HOW DID IT FEEL TO SLAP THE ONE THAT KICKED YOU?!

Butch: Awesome! Thanks for asking!

Me: ...You're welcome...?

Blossom And Bubbles: *Walk out of 'The Room'*

Blossom: Oh my gosh!

Bubbles: I'm never gonna think about MLP the same way ever again...

Me: Save your thoughts! Cause theshipperandmlpmaster asks: Blossom and Bubbles, what did you think of that story?

Blossom: Gorey (if that's even a word)

Bubbles: As said in the name of the book, CREEPY!

Me: *Laughs* I like gore.

Buttercup: Me too! Right on, Crazy!

Me: Yeah... well, that's it for this chapter! Read and review! That's all a writer wants! Bye! *Shuts off camera*


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Heller! How's we all doin?

PPG And RRB: Fine, I guess

Me: Okayz. I've been reading a whole lot of truth or dares lately XD Btw I would like to give a shout out to Zeldathewarriorprincess and theshipperandmlpmaster! THX YOU GUYS! HUEHFWUGFWIGUFWIU *Dies*

PPG And RRB: Okaaaayyyy...

Me: Sorry. I got excited XD Disclaimer?

Buttercup: She doesn't own us.

Me: Say it right!

Buttercup: Why can't I say it like that? Everyone already KNOWS the disclaimer!

Me: True. ON WITH THE STOR-AY!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: OKAYZIES! First yo tengo-

Bubbles: You speak Spanish?

Me: A little. Anyway, yo tengo three dares and two truths from Shipper (theshipperandmlpmaster)! She says: Boomer, go read the same story with Brick!

Boomer: The cupcake thingy? Creepypasta?

Me: Yeah, that. The thing that traumatized your counterparts. *Shoves Brick and Boomer into 'The Room'* Okay. While they read that we'll move onto the next dare! Shipper says: Butch, do the Harlem Shake!

Butch: Didn't Brick also have to do the Harlem Shake?

Me: I think so! But you don't have to wear a bra and panties!

Butch: Thank God! *Does Harlem Shake*

Me: Beautiful! *Wipes away fake tears*

Buttercup: You people are so random.

Me: THANKS! And speaking of random, Shipper says: Buttercup, draw a picture of a Taco and a Pickle!

Buttercup: I suck at drawing, but sure. *Starts drawing*

Bubbles: What do we while we wait?

Brick And Boomer: *Banging on the door* WE'RE DONE!

Me: *Lets them out* Thoughts, guys?

Brick: I don't even know.

Boomer: Scary, I guess.

Me: Good. Our next truth i-

Buttercup: DONE!

Everyone Except Butercup: *Starts cracking up*

Buttercup: What?!

Butch: The pickle looks wrong XD

Blossom: Butch you're a perv!

Butch: Then why are you also laughing?

Blossom: It's just a bad drawing!

Brick And Boomer: What is it?

Buttercup: A TACO AND A PICKLE!

Brick: Oh. That's a pickle!

Buttercup: YES!

Me: OKAY! Enough of that! Anyways, Shipper says: Butch, that's going on Youtube! How do you feel now that I have snuck 200 bucks in your pocket?

Butch: *Pulls 200 bucks out of his pocket* AWESOME!

Brick: WHAT?! HE GOT 200 BUCKS BUT I DIDN'T?! MINE WAS MORE EMBARRASING! I hate you Shipper!

Me: *Laughing* I don't! Okay, next we one more! It's from Zeldathewarriorprincess! She dares Buttercup to ack like... a damsel in distress for ten chapters... I don't even know what that means... and I'm scared to look it up... umm... okay... I guess i'll just give some dares of my own?

PPG And RRB: Oh no!

Me: OH YES! Btw, I'm having a friend in the next chapter! Well, three actually. Anyways, I got a few ideas! I've been waiting for someone to dare me to handcuff a Puff and a Ruff together so ima handcuff... Buttercup and Butch! Yeah! For three whole chapters! Get over here you two! *Pulls out handcuffs*

Buttercup And Butch: O_O NO!

Me: Yes! *Handcuffs them*

Buttercup: I hate you

Me: :*(

Bubbles: Aww! Cheer up! She didn't mean it!

Me: Good! Okay, moving on! I dare Boomer to... make out with my Gwen Stefani poster!

Boomer: Who's Gwen Stefani?

PPG: WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO GWEN STEFANI IS?!

Buttercup: Ima kill you later for that!

Me: So you guys like Gwen too?! Awesome! Now you getta watch Boomer make out with her! *Gwen Stefani poster appears out of nowhere*

Butch: Oooooh! She's hot!

Everyone: *Looks at Butch*

Butch: What?

Blossom: She's like 40 years old!

Butch: O_O

Everyone Except Butch: *Dies from laughter*

Me: Boomer, just make out with her!

Boomer: Fine! *Makes out with Gwen*

Blossom: Poor Gwen. And Dani. Your poster probably has Boomer slobber all over it.

Boomer: *Blushes* Shut up.

Buttercup And Bubbles: *Giggling*

Me: I know right? Atleast I like Boomer. Anyways, I have one more! I dare Blossom to lick the wall!

Blossom: Sure *Licks wall*

Me: You handled that better than I thought you would... anyways, read and REVIEW-EW! BYE! *Shuts off camera*


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Welcome-o to-o truth-o or-o dare-o with-o the-o ppg-o and-o rrb-o!

Brick: Doesn't own us! Let's start!

. . . . . . . . .

Me: Hola! Hello! Konichiwa! Aloha! Okay, I'll stop now. We're back with chapter seven of TRUTH OR DA-HAIR!

Butch: Just read the stupid thing!

Me: Okay! First, Zeldathewarrior has sent me six dares! First, Zel-Zel (Can I call you that?) says: I dare Blossom to drink a milkshake made of dog poo and pee!

Blossom: Where are you gonna get dog poo and pee?

Me: I have a puppy! His name is Spencer! He just pooped on his wee-wee pad! I'lll go put it in the blender!

Brick: What about the pee?

Me: Oh yeah... Spencer, come! I need you to pee in the blender for me! *Whispers* This might be hard...

Spencer: *Looks up*

Me: Come here Spencer!

Spencer: *Gallops over (Cuz he gallops wherever he goes and it's so freakin cute!)*

Me: *Picks Spencer up and puts him over the blender* Go potty!

Spencer: *Whines*

RRB: *Laughing*

Bubbles: He's so CUTE! XD *Dies*

Me: I think Spencer killed Bubbles with his cuteness. Someone take her out of here before she starts to stink! We'll have a funeral for Bubbles and Bricks hat later!

Brick: My hat :*(

Spencer: *Pees*

Me: Good boy, Spence! *Gives Spencer a treat*

Blossom: Gross.

Me: *Puts on lid and turns on blender*

Bubbles: Can I hold him?! :D

Me: Sure. *Hands Spencer to Bubbles*

Bubbles: *Dies again*

Me: *Turns off blender* Here you go, Bloss! *Hands it to Blossom*

Buttercup: It looks like a chocolate milkshake!

RRB And Buttercup: *Die of laughter*

Me: I'm never having a chocolate milkshake again. Thanks alot B To The C!

Buttercup: B To The C?

Me: BC. B To The C. Duh.

Buttercup: *Rolls eyes* Blossy, just drink your shake!

Blossom: *Looks at shake and starts to drink it*

Everyone: EWW!

Blossom: *Swallows it* THAT WAS DISGUSTING! WHERE'S THE FREAKING SOAP?!

Me: There isn't any here

Blossom: I NEED WATER!

Me: Don't got none here!

Blossom: So you have a blender and your crazy puppy but not water?

Me: Yes. Next Zelda says: I dare Bubbles to have revenge on Buttercup!

Buttercup: What'd I do?!

Me: Remember... actually I don't even remember so I guess you just beat her up? BTW! I forgot to indroduce my friends! Welcome, the three people my username is based off of, The CrazyCute Girls!

Brooklyn: Hi, I'm Brooklyn! *She has long black hair with a pink bow and pink eyes, a plain pink long sleeved shirt and a dark pink skirt*

Braidy: I'm Braidy *Look at my profile pic*

Britain: And I'm... BRITAIN! *She ahs her golden blonde hair in a ponytail with a huge blue bow and she has blue eyes and blue overals with a pink shirt underneath*

Brooklyn, Braidy and Britain: And we're... The CrazyCute Girls!

Britain: :D :D :D :D

Buttercup: I'm guessing Britain's the cheery one?

Me: Yup. Anyways, Bubbles do your dare!

Bubbles: *Sighs* Fine! *Starts to beat up Buttercup*

Buttercup: I don't get the point of this dare!

Me: Bubbs, enough beatin! Let's have... Brooklyn announce the next dare from Zelda!

Brooklyn: okay! Next she says: Butch, i dare you to put a tarantula (a hairy one) on Buttercups head!

Buttercup: *She was zoning off* Wait, what?! I heard my name!

Me: *Gives Butch a hairy tarantula while BC isn't looking*

Butch: *Puts the hairy tarantula on Buttercups head and starts to snicker* Buttercup, there's a tarantula on your head!

Buttercup: Yeah, right! And if you think I'm afraid of a tarantu- *feels tarantula moving* *Screams and flings it off*

Hairy tarantula: *Starts going up Buttercups leg*

Buttercup: *Screams again* EEW! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! *Kicks her leg over and over*

RRB: *Cracking up*

Bubbles: Ew! No! I'm not touching that!

Buttercup: *Has tears in her eyes* HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP!

Butch: Aww! Is wittle Buttercutie gonna cry?!

Buttercup: Shut up and help me *Kicks more*

Hairy Tarantula: *Crawls up Buttercups shirt*

Buttercup: *Screams as loud as she can and flings it out*

Hairy Tarantula: *Starts coming over again*

Buttercup: Save me! *Jumps into Butchs arms*

Butch: *Picks her up bridal style* There. You're saved.

Brick: *Stomps on hairy tarantula and kills him*

Bubbes: Nasty! :P

Braidy: Umm... alright... next she says: Buttercup, I dare you to act like a girly-girl for two chapters!

Buttercup: Sure *giggles*

Boomer: I'm scared...

Britain: I READ NEXT! Zelda says: Boomer, I dare you to eat a... booger!

Boomer: Eww! I never eat boogers?!

Brick: I saw you eating one yesterday XD

Butch: Yeah! I recorded it!

Boomer: *Blushes and starts to pick his nose*

Blossom: Eww

Bubbles: Gross

Buttercup: OMG! THAT'S DISGUSTING!

Boomer: *Eats a booger*

Girls: EEW, BOOMER!

Boomer: *Blushes*

Brooklyn: Umm... next Zelda says: Brick I dare you to bang your head against the wall

Brick: Sure *Bangs head against the wall and faints cuz he hit it to hard*

Me: Wait, Braidy! Before we move on, I have a truth! Boomer, how did that booger taste?

Boomer: Like a booger...

Me: Couldn't have explained it better...

Braidy: Anyways, next we have four dares and two truths from Breana! She says: Blossom, kick Butch in the balls!

Blossom: Umm... okay... *kicks Butch in the balls*

Butch: *Groans in pain* Ow, that hurt!

Britain: OH NO!

Buttercup: I see where the Crazy part in your group name comes from *rolls eyes*

Me: GIRLY-GIRL!

Buttercup: I mean *giggles* you're crazy, girl!

RRB (Except Brick who's still unconscious): *Laugh really hard*

Britain: Idk if that's a compliment or not... anyways, next is another dare from Breana! She says: Bubbles, yell "The RowdyRuff Boys can suck my bloody a..!"

Bubbles: I don't wanna cuss... :(

Me: You have to!

Britain: It's okay, bubbs! It's just a dare, after all!

Bubbles: *Yells* THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS CAN... suck my bloody a..

Britain: Thanks!

Brooklyn: My turn. She says: Buttercup, make out with Butch!

Me: And since you two are handcuffed, than you can't run away from him!

Buttercup: *Glares at Brooklyn* Again?

Brooklyn: I didn't make it up!

Buttercup: Butch, ready?

Butch: Of course!

Buttercup: *Makes out with Butch*

Me: BUTCHERCUP! DA BEST!

Braidy: And umm next she says: Who are you in love with? And whoever it is, you must kiss on el lip-os (she didn't actually say the lips like that)

Brick: *Walks over to Blossom* Even though your aren't wearing pants *kisses Blossom*

Blossom: Okaayyy...

Britain: BACK TO ME AGAIN?! She says: Boomer, call Buttercup a stupid b...! Why do I always get to read the ones with cuss words?!

Boomer: No! I can't do that!

Me: *Dials Shippers phone number*

Boomer: Who you callin?

Me: Shipper. I'm gonna tell her to come over here with Fred the Rubber Chicken

Boomer: WHAT?! NO! I'LL DO THE DARE!

Shipper: H-

Me: *Hangs up*

Boomer: Buttercup, you're a stupid b...!

Buttercup: Okay, then... i don't know how a girly-girl would react to that...

Brick: She'd probably cry

Buttercup: I'm not doing that!

Brooklyn: Next she says: Butch, how did you like the kiss?

Butch: It was great, like every other time! :)

Brooklyn: Evil!

Braidy: Okay, thank you Breana! Next we have two dares and a truth from Bubblesfreak (who was guest oon like chapter two XD)!

Bubbles: Nice username, Bubblesfreak!

Braidy: She says: I dare Blossom to let everyone cut her hair in any way they want!

Blossom: Darn it!

Everyone Except Blossom: *Grabs scissors*

Blossom: *Has a bunch of bald spoots and her hair isn't even close to even*

Eeryone Except Blossom: *Laughs*

Me: I LOVED the next one! Can I announce it, Bri-Bri?

Britain: Yes, of course! I mean, you are the host!

Me: Thanks! She says: Buttercup and Butch have to eat a long sandwich and eat at both ends til they kiss! (Aww!)

Buttercup: Eww!

Me: GIRLY-GIRL!

Buttercup: Oh, how romantic?

Butch: *Smirks*

Blossom: Does she mean like what people do in movies with their spaghetti sometimes?

Me: Yeah.

Butch: Where are you gonna get a long sandw-

Me: *Pulls a sandwich out of pocket*

Butch: Oh...

Me: Yeah! Now eat up!

Buttercup and Butch: *Start eating the sandwich*

Blossom: Just wait, Bubbles! This will be adorable!

Bubbles: *Squeals*

Buttercup And Butch: *Eat down to the last little bit and then kiss and then the last bite falls on the floor*

Buttercup: I call tha-

Spencer: *Eats the last bite*

Me and Buttercup: HEY!

Me: Spencer, you can't eat that! That's human food!

Spencer: I can eat whatever I wanna eat *gallops away*

Me: What just happened?

Everyone Else: I have no clue O_O

Britain: okayzies, next she says: Ask Bubbles if she would pick Boomer or Octi

Me: Bubbs. it's between Boomer and Octi

Bubbles: B-Boomer *Blushes*

Boomer: *Blushes*

Me: AWW HOW CUTE X)

Brooklyn: And that wraps up another crazy ep of PPG And RRB Truth Or Dare! Stay tuned! bye!

Braidy and Britain: BYE!

Me: *Shuts off camera*


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello and WELCOME *pause for dramatic affect* to PPG And RRB Truth Or Dare!

Bubbles: She doesn't us! You know the disclaimer! *Giggles*

Me: She said it!

. . . . . . . . . .

Me: First we gots ta in-tro-duce-io my co-host of el ep-o! Please welcome, a girl with an awesome username, BCXBUTCH Awesome!

BCXBUTCH: Hi everyone! Thanks for having me on the show! I baked you a cake! *Holds out a cake*

Me: Thanks! *Takes a bite* This is the best cake I've ever had! *Scorfs it down*

Butch: Read your truths/dares, lady!

BCXBUTCH: Hi Butch! And others! And sure! I wrote: It's time for Bricks revenge! Brick, cut Blossoms bow into three pieces and burn the pieces!

Brick: OH YEAH! *Grabd Blossoms bow and some scissors* Any last words, Pinky?

Blossom: No. Just get it over with :(

Brick: *Does the dare*

Bubbles: Bloss, you okay?

Blossom: I'm fine

BCXBUTCH: Okay! Next I say: I dare Butch to burn Buttercup's treasured green blanket she sleeps with at night!

Butch: You sleep with a special blanket?

Buttercup: *Blushes the color of Bricks long-gone hat*

Me: *Pulls it out of pocket*

Buttercup: How'd you get that?!

Me: I might've snuck into your house at night and stole it...

Buttercup: SERIOUSLY! I thought I had lost it!

Blossom: Yeah, and she was super upset about it

Butch: *Grabs blanket* I don't care if you have last words. This is junk *Throws it in the fire place that randomly appeared*

Buttercup: *Is about to cry*

RRB: O_O

Buttercup: *Starts crying as hard and loud as Bubbles does when she loses Octi*

RRB: O_O O_O O_O ...?

Me: Not surprised. Nice dare BCXBUTCH!

BCXBUTCH: Thanks! Okay, moving on! I wrote: Buttercup, punch Butch in the face FIFTY times so he learns his lesson about puching you because you're my fav, BC Butch can't hurt you in the next chapter or kiss you because of this!

Buttercup: *Still crying* *Weakly punches Butch 50 times*

Butch: That didn't hurt at all

Blossom: She's to upset to do anything, probably

Me: okayzies! Next, could you read the awesome dare from Awesome Kitty?

BCXBUTCH: Yes, of course! She says: I dare Buttercup to give Butch her secret diary she hides under her bed and Butch has to read it outloud XD

Buttercup: How'd she know about that?!

Me: Maybe she snuck into your house at night like I did XD

BCXBUTCH: *Pulls out diary and gives it BC*

Buttercup: *Gives it to Butch Fine. Read it. *Blushes*

Butch: *Reading* September 14, 2013. Dear diary, today was the worst day ever! It all started when Butch called me ugly and stupid when I tried to kiss him. Then it got even worse when Mitch came along and tried to kiss me (again) *Butch laughs* and I slapped him in the face so hard, he cried and started calling me evil. Then I was sent to the principales office. the next thing I know I have detention and guess who else is there? Ace. (Weird, right?) then Ace started to try and kidnap me again so he could do drugs and other crap with him. So I slapped him in the face too and got double detention. Then later, I saw Butch at the park and he tried to kill me... :( I just wanted to ask him out was all! I wasn't gonna hurt him (for the millionth time)! And since he threw a frisbee at me and it smacked me in the face, I guessed i should just go. Ever since then Butch has hated me (sadly), Ace wants to kidnap me again and Mitch is just an idiot.

Everyone Except Buttercup: *Die of laughter*

Butch: I wanna read more! Let's see *flips back a few pages* June 19, 2013. Today was awesome! I saw Butch at the swimming pool today (and he looked HOT!)! We hung out all day, swimming and stuff. When we were done I was so sad. But I had fun

Everyone: *Cracks up*

Me: Okay, Butch! I think you've embarrassed her enough! Moving on!

BCXBUTCH: Next we has two truths and three dared from Zeldathewarriorprincess!

Me: WOOH! ZELDA!

BCXBUTCH: Lol first for the dares! Shes says: Blossom, I dare you to swim in a pool full of mud!

Me: Bte, in case you didn't know, mud is wet dirt

Everyone: *Looks at me like im stupid*

Blossom: Yes, I know. Thanks. Anyway where's the wet dirt?

Me: Lol *pool of mud appears*

Blossom: *Jumps in it and starts to swim*

BCXBUTCH: Thanks! Next she says: Brick, punch Boomer really hard on the forhead

Boomer: *Gets slapped by Brick and faints*

Blossom: Can't believe you never used that on me

Brick: I couldn't do that

Blossom: ...

BCXBUTCH: Next she writes: Buttercup, I dare you to kiss Butch for 30 seconds!

Buttercup: Why?! Why, Zelda, why?!

Butch: Just kiss me!

Me: PAULINA!

Everyone: ...

Brick: She's on the cover of a magazine!

Me: *Dies of laughter*

Buttercup: *Kisses Butch*

Butch: :DP

Me: What was that face all about?

BCXBUTCH: I know right? XD Next for the truths! She says: Bubbles, is it true that you like Boomer?

Bubbles: Yeah *Giggles and blushes*

BCXBUTCH: Easy said easy done. Okay, next she says: Butch, do you like Buttercup?

Butch: Yes! She's adorable!

BCXBUTCH: Okay, and last we got three truths and and three dares from Tammy D! She writes: Butch, would you date Princess?

Butch: EEWWW! I WOULD NEVER DATE THAt UGLY WITCH!

BCXBUTCH: Okay. Next she says: Buttercup, do you have a crush on Ace from the GangGreenGang?

Buttercup: Not anymore! :D

BCXBUTCH: Next she writes: Bubbles, would you ever dye your hair green for a day?

Bubbles: No

BCXBUTCH: Okay, and now da DARES! She says: Brick, ask out Princess!

Princess: *Appears out of nowhere*

Brick: Princess, would you go out with me?

Princess: Of course I would Bricky! *Kisses Brick*

Brick: HELP!

Princess: *Dissapears*

BCXBUTCH: Next she says: Buttercup, run down the street in your underwear!

Buttercup: I hate this chapter!

Everyone Else: *Laughing*

Butch: *Takes BCs pants off of her and shoves her outside*

Buttercup: *Blushes and runs down the street*

Me: LOL XD

Buttercup: *Runs back*

BCXBUTCH: Lol and lastly, she writes: Bubbles, due your hair blue!

Bubbles: Sure. It'll match!

. . . . . . . 1 Hour and a half later . . . . . . . .

Bubbles: How do I look?

Everyone: Good...?

Me: And that's it for this ep! keep reviewing! And if you wanna be in the story, all you have to do is ask! Bye!

BCXBUTCH: Bye! *Shuts off camera*


	9. Chapter 9

Me: TRUTH OR DARE TIME! YAY!

Boomer: You guys know the disclaimer already! And if you don't, then read any chapter but this one.

Me: Thanks!

. . . . . . . . . . .

Me: OKAY! First my dear friend, Zeldathewarriorprincess! She says: Blossom, due your hair pink

Blossom: Aww :( Now me and Brick can't be twins anymore :(

Brick: YAY! THANK YOU ZELDA!

Me: *Chuckes hair dye at Blossom*

Blossom: OW! *Starts to dye hair*

. . . . . . . 1 hour and 30 mins later . . . . . . .

Blossom: Done!

Bubbles: So I have blue hair and you have pink? Someone needs to dare Buttercup to dye her hair green!

Buttercup: I was already tortured enough in the last chapter!

Everyone Except Butercup: *Starts to giggle*

Butch: Why do you even care about that junky piece of cloth?

Buttercup: It's my blankie! And it's not junky!

Butch: Blankie XD

Buttercup: SHUT UP! *Hits him*

Me: Okayziesnextshesays: I dare Bubbles to lock herself in a dark room for two chapters!

Bubbles: But I'm scared of the dark... and what if I have to come out to do something?

Me: Then I'll let you out! Duh! *Shoves Bubbles in a closet and locks door* Next she writes: Butch and Buttercup have to swap clothes for a chapter!

Butch: I'm not wearing a dress!

Buttercup: Finally! I get to wear something that isn't girly for a change!

Me: Go change in the corner. Butch, no peeking!

Butch: *Rolls eyes* I won't!

Everyone: *Looks away*

Buttercup: Butch, give me your pants!

Butch: *Giggles and chucks his pants at Buttercup and hits her in the back of the head* There! Oh, and nice undies by the way! *Snikers*

Buttercup: BUTCH! *Hits him*

Butch: If you're gonna fight me at least put the pants on first!

Buttercup: *Blushes and puts them on*

Butch and Buttercup: Done!

Everyone: *Turns around and looks at them*

Me: Okay, well Buttercup looks good, but Butch looks gay

Everyone (Except Butch): *Laughs*

Me: Next Zeldina says: I dare Brick to act angy for five chapters

Brick: I'M ANGRY!

Me: Thanks. Next we have some stuff-ie-o from my other dear friend, theshipperandmlpmaster! She says: Boomer, you can keep Fred the Rubber Chicken for this whole chapter! BUT I DON'T WANT A SINGLE SCRACTH ON HIM! *Glares*

Boomer: Cool! Thanks!

Fred The Rubber Chicken: *Appears out of nowhere with angel wings and flies down to Boomer*

Boomer: Awesome! *Eyes light up*

Me: Hey, I one read a FanFiction where Buttercup was an angel trying to earn her halo, but she had a black wing and a white wing so she was like half Heaven's half Hell's. It was by an author named Katt In The Box! It's called An Angels Halo! It was amazing-

Brick: SHUT UP! *Steals Fred from Boomer and beats me up with him*

Boomer: Don't scratch up Fred!

Brick: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID CHICKEN!

Me: You're good at acting angry.

Brick: Oh, that wasn't acting. You were just being annoying.

Me: Oh. Well then. Next she says: Bubbles and Butch, go play The Impossible Quiz!

Bubbles and Butch: Okay *Go online and search Impossible Quiz and play the game*

Me: Now for the truths! Boomer, how will you use Fred? (Use him wisely)

Boomer: *Thinks* Like this! *Rips Freds wings off, puts them on himself and the two gracefully fly threw the roof and into the sun*

. . . . . . With Bubbles and Butch. . . . .

Question #1 (I'm playing right now and these are the questions I'm getting)

How many Holes in a polo?

Butch: One?

Wrong!

Bubbles: Three?

Wrong!

Butch: Four?

Correct!

Question #2

Can a match box?

Bubbles: No?

Wrong! Game over!

Butch: That was stupid.

. . . . . . . . .

Me: Next she says: Butch, Bubbles, thoughts on the game and what were your results?

Butch: The game was stupid. And we only got two questions.

Bubbles: I agree. I'm going in the dark room again *Goes in dark room*

me: KK... next we have styum styuff from RedTed! She says-o: Bubbles, how many mintues does it take to fix yourself up in the morning?

Bubbles: *From inside the dark room* Umm... well about 10 mintues to eat breakfast... one or two mintues to get dressed... one or two mintues to brush my teeth... one or two mintues to put my hair in piggytails... like 45 seconds to pee...

Boomer: It takes you 45 seconds to pee? Do you, like, count or something?

Bubbles: I'm just guessing! So there you go! You do the math!

Brick: EWW! MATH! *Fake pukes*

Blossom: That's nice *Has gross look on her face because of what Brick's doing*

Brick: *Laughs*

me: Next she says: Boomer has to dress and act like a ninja and say "Nin-nin" for three hours!

Boomer: Three hours? Holy crud!

Me: I know. Here's a ninja outfit. Go change in the corner!

Boomer: Okaaayyyy... *Changes* Done.

Me: Good! Now say it!

Boomer: Nin-nin nin-nin...

. . . . . . . Three hours later . . . . . .

Boomer: Done.

Buttercup: FINALLY!

Brick: I'M SO ANGRY! BOOMER, YOU GAVE ME A HEADACHE! *Screams*

Butch: You scream like a little girl!

Buttercup: A.k.a Boomer

Buttercup, Butch and I: *Crack up*

Boomer: Hey! I'm a dude!

Buttercup: You sure?

Boomer: Yes! Oh, by the way can I keep the ninja outfit?

Me: It's all yours, Boom.

Boomer: Thanks!

Me: Next she says: Buttercup, shove 15 marshmellows in your mouth and say "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" (I think I spelled that right) Lol I can only fit 5 marshmellows in my mouth! Well, that was before I got my braces and expander (now I can't have marshmellows). So good luck!

Buttercup: I love marshmellows *grabs bag of marshmellows that randomly appeared*

Butch: I love marshmellows! *Gives Buttercup puppy eyes*

Buttercup: Fine! Here! *Chuckes a couple marshmellows at Butch and they bounce off of his head and land in the toilet*

Butch: Hey! My marshmellows!

Blossom: Since when was there a toilet there?

me: Since I knew Butchs marshmellows would land there. XD

Butch: *Glares at me*

Buttercup: I ha fifeen mashellow *Btw she has them in her mouth that's why she's talking like that*

me: Say it!

Buttercup: Suercalifagilistiexpialidoious!

Bubbles: *From The Room* That was super close!

Me: I agree! Nice job, BC!

Buttercup: *Spits marshmellows out at Butch and they hit him in the face* Thanks

Butch: Eww! She got her slobbery marshmellows all over my face! *Eats one off them* And they taste slobbery too! *Spits it out in the toilet*

Me: Lol, dude! Next she says: Butch, What's your most embarrasing moment EVA?!

Butch: ... well, i was roller skating at Oaks park and I went into the bathroom to go pee and I went in the stall and pulled my pants down, but I slipped on my rollerskate and slid out under the stall door and my butt slid across the ground and everyone was staring at me like an idiot...

Everyone Except Butch: *Laughs so hard they cry* **(A/N: My teacher said that happened to her)**

Me: OH MY GOSH! THAT IS HILARIOUS! Next she says: Blo-

Buttercup: So everyone saw you in the nude?

Butch: Yep.

Everyone Except Butch: *Dies of laughter*

Butch: Shut!

Me: OKay! Fine! Next she says: Blossom, I give you the honor of answering the worlds biggest mystery for boys... do girls actually fart?

Boomer: I heard Bubbles fart yesterday XD

Bubbles: SHUSH!

Everyone Except Bubbles: *Laughs*

me: Blossom, is the answer yes or no?

Blossom: Yes, but I'm not saying that I've done it lately.

Me: Good. You better have not XD NExt she says: Brick, be a graceful lady with a British accent and serve tea for everyone in the room!

Brick: So I have to be graceful and angry? Is that possible?

me: Just be graceful for right now ONLY

Brick: *In british acent* Of course. Where might I get ome tea to serve to all these... lovely (?) people...?

Me: *Tea appears* Here

Brick: *Still in accent* Oh, why thank you, dear! Blossom, may I intrest you in some tea? Bubbles? Buttercup? Boys?

PPG, Butch and Boomer: YEAH! WITH SUGAR TOO!

Me: What about my tea?! And i think they've had enough sugar...

Brick: Oh, why of course! *Gives everyone tea* I hope you enjoy

Me: That was really weird... next we got su-in from BrianWaves! He says: I dare Bubbles to dress up like a punk!

Bubbles: *Comes out of The Room, grabs punk clothes from me and changes*

Me: Bubbles was smart for changing in the room. Why didn't we think of that?

Bubbles: *Comes out wearing baggy green pants, a loose black shirt that says 'Punk' on it and spikey bracelets somewhat like Brute's* I feel like Buttercup...

Buttercup: *Laughs*

Me: Wow... O_O okay, next he says: Blossom, who do you hate the most?

Blossom: Butch. Same reasons as why i chose Boomer over him like Chapter two or three or whatever.

Butch: WHAT?!

Me: Blossom, you be nice! Butch is my second favorite!

Butch: Who's your first?

Me: Buttercup

Buttercup: Ha! In your face, Butch!

Butch: *Glares*

Me: Next he says: Buttercup, would you rather die with a taco or die with Butch and a wedding ring?

Buttercup and Butch: O_O

A Random Wedding: Choose Butch and I!

Everyone: O_O ...?

A Random Taco: What about me? I have feelings to, you know!

Me: Actually, I don't know... O_O

Taco: I'm sad :(

Buttercup: I-I choose B-Butch... and the ring...

Butch And Random Ring: Really?

Buttercup: Yeah... sorry taco, but you can die with Bubbles!

Bubbles: HEY!

Me: And last we have a dare from Bob. Bob asked: I dare everyone to get 200 bucks except Butch

Brick: YEAH!

Me: *Gives them all two hundred bucks except Butch* And that concludes this ep of T OR D! Read and review! Bye! *Shuts off camera*


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Okay, back wih T OR D!

Boomer: Tord? Btw why did I get crushd by Professors foot in Blizzard?

Me: SPOLIER TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ IT! And I did it because I can. Disclaimer?

Boomer: No, cuz you squashed me.

Buttercup: She doesn't own us!

Me: Thanks!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: Okay, we gots-a some stuff from Musa Tecna bestfriends forever! She writes: Butch has to make out with Bubbles for two whole chapters! Holy crap!

Bubbles: Sorry, but I have to stay in the dark room

Butch: Then I'll just go in there with you

Me: Gross!

Bubbles and Butch: *Make out*

Me: ... next she writes: I dare Blossom to make out with Boomer

Buttercup: Wait if its BlossomxBoomer and BubblesxButch, does that mean i'm with Brick?

Brick: Oh crap

Me: I guess so! Now do it, Bloss!

Blossom: Fine *Makes out with Boomer*

Me: Next she says: I dare Brick to watch Grease. I hope you enjoy it Brick!

Brick: okay. What's it about?

Me: IDK I've never seen it

Brick: Okay *Goes in The Room and starts to watch it*

Me: Bloss, would you rather date Butch or Boomer?

Blossom: I answered that in like chapter two. Boomer

Me: KK and next she says: Brick, who do you think would look better in your hat? Mitch or Buttercup?

Brick: ...Buttercup *Blushes*

Me: I agree. Mitch would look even more dumb

Everyone: XD

Me: Next she writes: I dare everyone to give Buttercup 500 bucks each and be nice to her for three chapters!

Buttercup: Awesome!

RRB: *Give her money* We're broke now...

Me: Oh, btw I forgot to ask, Brick, how was Grease?

Brick: Eh

Me: Okay. WAIT I DON'T HAVE 500 BUCKS AND I'M THE HOST! SORRY BC BUT YOU DON'T GET ANYTHING FROM ME!

Buttercup: Whatevs... I'm already rich!

Blossom: You sound like Princes-

Me: Be nice! Next, from Zeldathewarriorprincess: Buttercup, Who's your favorite sister?

Buttercup: I don't know. Bubbles is a baby and really loud and annoying, but Blossom's bossy and annoying and a nerd.

Bubbles and Blossom: HEY!

Buttercup: *Shrugs* I guess Blossom

Blossom: Okay!

Me: Next: Blossom, I dare you to eat a cupcake made of spit, dirt, boogers and cow poop!

Blossom: First the dog crap in the blender and now this! Zelda, you're rude

me: XD Here! *Hands cupcake to Blossom*

Blossom: Gross! *Eats it and then pukes*

Everyone: EEWWWW! *Walks away*

me: *Picks up phone* Hey, Dan **(A/N: Dan is my counterpart)**, I have a problem. It seems Blossom just threw up.

Dan: So?

Me: CLEAN IT UP!

Dan: FINE! *Comes over and cleans up puke and then leaves*

Me: Okkkaaaayyyyy. Next: Bubbles, I dare you to ask Boomer out on a date!

Bubbles: Boomer, would you like to go on a date?

Boomer: Sure. Let's go, babay!

Blues: *Fly away*

Me: Okay, next: Brick, I dare you to kick Blossom REALLY hard on the chin!

Brick: Sure *does dare*

Blossom: OW OW OW OW OW!

me: And last she says, Bubbles I dare you to kiss Boomer for 10 seconds, but they're not here right now so that'll wait! Next we have theshipperandmlpmaster! She writes: You hate me, huh? Well could you kindly ring a bell over a taco?

Brick: Weird... *does dare* and that was not kindly, btw!

Me: Whatever. We all know you like Shipper! Btw she says your her least fav Ruff XD No offense, but I agree!

Brick: :(

Me: Next Shipper says: Butch, play the impossible Quiz! Blossom, join him!

Blossom: Okay! I'm smart! I think I can do it!

Butch: Crap! I hate that game!

Blossom and Butch: *PLay the game*

me: what was your score?

Butch: Blossom got every single one right!

Blossom: Not so impossible!

Me: Well I hope you had fun because Shipper wants you to play number two!

Blossom and Butch: *Play number two*

Blossom: Got em all right again!

Butch: How are you doing this?!

Blossom: *Giggles*

Bubbles and Boomer: *Barge in* WE'RE BACK!

Me: good! Cuz Zelda wants you two to kiss for 10 seconds!

Bubbles: okay *Does dare*

Boomer: ...?

Me: Wow and it was that easy! Anyways, continuing with Shipper! She says: Buttercup, sing The Vampire Fruit Bat song from MLP, with Bubbles being Fluttershy and you being Applejack... Blossom is Rarity and idk who's Rainbow Dash... Also dress up for this! YOU GET MONEY XD

PPG: okay! *Change into costumes*

**Buttercup: Those vampire bats will give you a fright! Eating apples both day and night! They rest for a mintue, maybe three! Then they're eatin every apple in your apple tree! They don't care about Nada, not Zilch, no nuthin! Cept bringin about an orchards destruction!**

**Bubbles: Now wait just a minute! There's another side to this! And if I did not defend them, then I would be remiss! These bats are mamas and papas too! They care for their young, just like we ponies do!**

**Buttercup: Oh, gimme a break! You're bein to kind! These creatures have a one-track mind! The orchard is not their restaurant! But do they ever think what others may want! No! They don't! And that is just a fact! These bats, they simply don't know how to act!**

**Bubbles: That's where I hava to disagree! They're royal to their family! Spreading seeds both far and wide!**

**Buttercup: You see one comin, you'd better run and hide! They're big and ugly and mean as sin! Will ya look at the state my trees are in?**

**Bubbles: They help your trees! They'll go stronger faster!**

**Buttercup: They've turned my life into a total disaster!**

**Blossom: Well I for one don't have a doubt! These vermin must be stamped right out!**

**Me: *Comes out dressed like Rainbow Dash* I second that! They've got to go! These bats, they've got to hit the road!**

**Buttercup: It comes down to just one simple fact! The've crossed the line, it's time to fight them back!**

**Us: Stop the bats! Stop the bats! Make them go and not come back! 3 times**

**Buttercup: Yeah it comes down to just one simple fact! They've crossed the line, it's time that we attack!**

RRB: ...

PPG And I: *Change*

Me: Okay... next: people in the song, did you like singing it?

Me, Blossom and Bubbles: Yeah!

Buttercup: Ehh no

Me: And: Blossom and Butch, did you like the impossible quiz?

Blossom: yeah

Butch: No

Me: Okay, and: Butch and Bubbles. Do the Impossible Quiz. Here's the answer key, which Shipper sent me and told me to let you guys use.

Butch and Bubbles: *Pass with answer key*

Butch: I'm keepin it! *Steals answer key*

me: *Rolls eyes* Now: Brick have some ice cream!

Brick: I like this chapter! *Ice cream appears infront of him and he starts to eat it*

Me: Shipper says: Blossom, steal Bricks ice cream and eat it infront of him

Blossom: *Steals icr cream and starts to eat it*

Brick: I hate this chapter!

Me: LOL! next she says: Brick, do you hate me even more?

Brick: Yep! :D

Me: Butchubbles: R u ready to play impossible quiz 2?

Butch and Bubles: Sure!

me: Blossom, how was that ice cream?

Blossom: Good! Except it kinda tasted like Brick

Brick: *Blushes*

me: Oh, by the way Boomer, Shipper wants Fred back.

Boomer: Have him. He's hers anyways *gives Fred to me*

Me: Thanks! I'll give it to her! Next we have a dare from hayleys345: Bubbles, rob a store!

bubbles: Fine!

. . . . . . . 10 Minutes later . . . . . ..

me: What'd you rob?

Bubbles: a piece of candy!

Everyone else: *Facepalms*

Me: okay, next we have a dare from 12pork, who says: have Bubbles and Boomer ballroom dance

Bubbles and Boomer: *Start to dance*

Me: *Turns on slow music*

Reds and greens: *Snickering*

me: And lastly, three things from Bubblybubbles0! She writes: Butch has to dress and act like Bubbles!

Butch and Bubbles: okaaayyy...

butch: *Changes into some spare Bubbles clothes* Hi! *Giggles*

Everyone: O_O

Me: And Bubbles has to do the same but instead of herself, it's Butch!

Bubbles: *Changes* Okay! Hey guys! I'm so cool! *Rubs her hair*

Everone Except Butch: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: LOL! And last: Buttercup has to spray Butch with meat juice and then run outside like a mad women!

Buttercup: *Grabs can of meat juice and sprays Butch*

Butch: EEWWW! YOU'RE RINING MY OUTFIT! *Fake cries*

Bubbles: ...Wimp...?

Buttercup: *Runs outside while laughing maniaclly*

Me: And that's all for today.. byye *Shuts off camera*


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hello and welcome to PPG And RRB Truth Or Dare! I just watched an awesome movie! War Of The Worlds! It's about ALIENS!

PPG And RRB: Aliens? Seriously?

Me: It was a good movie! Anyways, disclaimer?

Blossom: Ima say it properly this time. The CrazyCute Girls does not own The PPG or the RRB.

. . . . . . . . .

Me: First I need to introduce you to my co-host of the day! Breana!

Breana: Hi!

Me: You promised me a milkshake with a cherry on top and some chocolate chip cookies on the side!

Breana: Oh yeah! *Hands me my food*

Me: Awesome! *Starts to eat*

Breana: Do I just read my truths and dares?

Blossom: Yep

Breana: Okay, well I wrote: Buttercup, go in a tank full of spiders for an hour!

Buttercup: Oh I hated that hairy spider that crawled up my shirt! *Shivers*

Breana: Well now your gonna have more than one spider doing that!

Buttercup: FU-

Blossom and Bubbles: BUTTERCUP! *Gasp*

Buttercup: Sorry

Me: *Makes a tank full of big hairy spiders appear*

Breana: Now get in it! *Shoves Buttercup in*

Buttercup: *Screaming* LET ME OUT OF HERE!

. . . . . . . . . . . . 1 Hour Later . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Breana: *Lets Buttercup out*

Buttercup: EWW! THAT WAS SO GROSS!

Me: Thanks for the snacks, Bre!

Breana: You're welcome.

Buttercup: No thanks for the snack, Bre!

Breana: Huh?

Buttercup: A tarantula crawled in my mouth!

Butch: Oh yeah! I remeber that! That was hilarious! HAHAHAHAHA!

Breana: Lol you're welcome to BC! Next I wrote: Bubbles yell "I love Boomer!"

Bubbles: *Yells as loud as she can* I LOVE BOOMER!

Boomer: I love you too?

Bubbles: *Gasps* REALLY?!

Boomer: Well I would if you would stop yelling!

Bubbles: Oops! Sorry! *Giggles*

Breana: Next I wrote: Blossom, slap Butch in the face. Hard.

Blossom: Sure. *Does dare*

Butch: OUch!

Blossom: You deserved that!

Butch: For what?!

Blossom: For being a butt to my sisters!

Butch: *Rolls eyes*

Breana: Next I say: Brick, why you always so mean to Boomer?

Brick: How am I mean to Boomer?

Breana: You slap him and call him names!

Brick: Because he always wither says, does or thinks something stupid!

Me: I agree XD

Boomer: Hey! No I don't!

Brick: *Slaps Boomer*

Breana: XD Next I say: Butch, slap Bubbles butt

Bubbles: But I love Boomer

Butch: So? *Does dare*

Bubbles: *Grabs her butt* That hurt

Me: XD

Breana: LOL XD And last I wrote: Boomer, French kiss Bubbles

Boomer: What's that mean?

Everyone Else: O_O

Butch: *Whispers to Boomer*

Boomer: Oh O_O

Butch: Yeah. Do it

Boomer: *Does dare*

Bubbles: O_O ...

Everyone Else: ...?

Breana: Umm... okay. Next we have theshipperandmlpmaster! She says: Everyone has to eat my special, delicious cupcakes!

Everyone: YAY!

Breana: *Whispers something to me and I give the PPG and RRB cupcakes*

PPG And RRB: *Eat cupcakes and then get knocked out*

Me And Breana: *Crack up*

. . . . . . . Awhile Later . . . . . . . .

PPG And RRB: *Wake up* What happened?

Breana: Those cupcakes were designed to knock you guys out

PPG And RRB: *Glare at Breana and I*

Breana: Next she says: Beat up Boomer. HE MADE A MARK ON FRED!

Boomer: I'm sorry, Shipper!

Me: Ooh! She should beat him with a baseball bat! *Makes baseball bat appear*

Bubbles: *Grabs bat and starts to beat Boomer up with it*

Boomer: OW! OW! OW!

Everyone Except Blues: HAHAHAHAHA XD XD XD XD HAHAHAHAHA XD XD XD XD XD

Breana: okay, you can stop now! She says: Btch, I'm never giving you the answer key to Impossible Quiz 2, so instead you get candy!

Candy: *Appears infront of Butch*

Butch: *Starts to eat it*

Buttercup: Can I have some?

Butch: ...Fine...

Buttercup: YAY! *Sits on Butchs lap and starts to eat his candy*

Butch: ...

Me: That's so CUTE! XD *Dies* (I love Butchercup so much)

Breana: Next she says: How did everyone feel about that cupcake prank?

PPG And RRB: Hated it!

Breana: Next: Bubbles and Butch, did you know that there's an Impossible Quiz THREE?!

Butch and Bubbles: No...

Breana: XD And last: Boomer, why is there a mark on my Fred?

Boomer: I didn't notice it! I promise! Don't hurt me! :*(

Breana: Sure *Rolls eyes* Next we have Zeldathewarriorprincess! She says: Buttercup I dare you to wear a pink dress for 9 chapters!

Buttercup: ...

Everyone Else: LOL XD

Butch: Buttercream, it's okay! You look hot in dresses!

Everyone Except Greens: *Dies of laughter*

Buttercup: It's ButterCUP! And no i don't! I look like a girl!

Boomer: Aren't you SUPPOSED to look like a girl?

Buttercup: NO!

Breana: *Throws poofy pink dress at Buttercup* Go change in The Room

Buttercup: Ok

Breana: While she does that, next Zelda says: Blossom has to wear torn up clothes that are covered in dirt for thirteen chapters and she also has to eat a cockroach

Blossom: Wouldn't I look like I got... you know?

Me: EEWW! I don't even know what _that _is... but EEWWW!

Breana: Do what Zelda says! *Throws cockroach and ripped up and dirty clothes at Blossom*

Buttercup: *Comes out of The Room*

Everyone: O_O

Blossom: *Eats bug and then changes in The Room*

Breana: Oky, ima read all the others from Zelda and you guys can do them at once, cuz im lazy right now: Bubbles has to wear her hair down for five chapters, Boomer burn blossoms bow and shave her hair, Brick slap Blossoms cheek hard, Butch spray pee at Blossoms face.

Bubbles: *Takes her hair down*

Boomer: *Starts to shave Blossoms hair*

Brick: *Slaps Blossom*

Blossom: Why is everything on me?!

Butch: *Sprays Blossom in the face with something called 'Can O' Pee'*

Everyone: 'Can O'Pee'?

Butch: Yeah! It's a quality toy!

Everyone: ...

Me: Where'd you buy it?

Butch: Prank store

Everyone: Oh

Boomer: I'm done! *Her hair is all ripped up and shaggy*

Breana: Next we have BCXBUTCH/Awesome Kitty! She writes: PPG, have any fears besides spiders, failing and creepy toys?

Buttercup: Nope!

Blossom: Hmm... IDK

Bubbles: Butch...

Butch: *Glares*

Breana: Next she says: Butch, call Mojo, tell him you had "it" with a women and SOMEHOW got pregnant!

Butch: Ew! No!

Breana: She said Dani could call Shipper and tell her to bring over Fred

Me: I will, and you know it!

Butch: Fine! *Calls Mojo*

Mojo: What is it?

Butch: I had "it" with a women!

Mojo: WHAT?! Don't tell me it was one of those Puffs!

Butch: It was! It was Buttercup!

Buttercup: *Mouth drops open*

Butch: AND NOW I'M PREGO! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE MINI RUFF GRANDCHILDREN! *Hangs up*

Everyone Except Buttercup: HAHAHAHAHA!

Breana: Now she says: RRB, take what PPG are afraid of and shove it in their faces fot five mins

Butch: *Stands infront of Bubbles*

Brick: *Puts another hairy tarantula down Buttercups shirt*

Buttercup: Brick!

Brick: Oops. Accidentally saw something

Buttercup: *Blushes* BRICK! That's why you don't put stuff down my shirt!

Breana: She said shove it in their FACE

Brick: Oh *Blushes and grabs tarantula and soves it in BCs face*

Boomer: *grabs a plastic 'F' and shoves it in Blossoms face*

Me: Where'd he get that?

Breana: Who knows.

. . . . . . 5 Mins Later . . . . . . .

Breana: Next: Bubbs, Go in the dark and hang upside down with all the scary dolls around you

Bubbles: *Goes in The Room and does the dare*

Breana: Next: Blossom, hug Brick tightly, put your head on his shoulder, and cry like in Horror movies

Blossom: ... *Hugs Brick and puts head on his shoulder and fake cries*

Me: Blossick!

Brick: ...

Blossom: Can I be done?

Breana: Whatevs. Next: Buttercup, do what Blossom just did

Buttercup: To Brick?

Breana: Yeah

Buttercup: *Shoves Blossom away* This is fake crying, by the way! *Does dare*

bubbles: *Comes out of The Room*

Me: XD How was it?

Bubbles: Torture

Me: Lol XD And that concludes this chapter. Byw Breana! Thanks for helping! *Shuts off camera*


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hello. TORD IS HERE!

PPG And RRB: TORD XD

Me: Yep. Disclaimer?

Brick: Crazy doesn't own any of us

Me: Thanks!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: First we gots... Paige! But... before we do her dares... we gots my co-host... Paige!

Paige: Hi! Thanks for having me on the show! :D

Me: Welcers! You may read your thruths and dares

Paige: :D I wrote: Bubbles has to act like Buttercup, Buttercup like Blossom, and Blossom like Bubbles

PPG: Sure

Paige: Ookkkkaaaaaayyyyyy that was simple

Brick: Do I still have to act angry?

Me: Lol I'm not sure XD Whenever we hsve to do something for a certain amount of chapters I always forget. Cuz I'm wicked like that :P

Eeryone Else: ...

Me: Paige, next dare?

Paige: ...I wrote: Brick, kiss Buttercup on the lips for one minute!

Buttercup: Sure *giggles*

Brick: What...?

Buttercup: I'm acting like Blossom!

Blossom: WHAT?!

Buttercup: It was a dare, so therefore I cannot just ignore it

Butch: LOL You sound just like her!

Buttercup: Thank you *giggles*

Me: Just do the dare, Blossercup

Buttercup: Huh?

Me: Blossercup. You're Buttercup acting like Blossom. Blossercup.

Buttercup: OKaaaayyyy...

Brick: Wait, wouldn't that be BlossomxButtercups couple name? Like theres... you know... Butchercup, Boomubbles, Blossick, Brickercup, Blossoomer, Butchubbles, Brickubbles, Blossutch, Boomercup?

Me: Oh yeah XD

Butch: Dude, how'd you know ALL the couple names?

Brick: I have no clue

Me: Do el dare-o, Blossercup!

Buttercup: Ugh! *Kisses Brick*

. . . . . . . . . . . . 1 Minute Later . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: TIME!

Buttercup: *Pulls away*

Paige: SO CUTE! Okay, next I wrote: Boomer, do the same to Blossom and Butch same to Bubbles

Butch: *Kisses Bubbles*

Boomer: Umm... *Blushes* *Kisses Blossom*

. . . . . . . . . 1 Minute . . . . . . . . . .

Me: TIME!

Butch And Boomer: *Pull away*

Paige: Thanks! Next I wrote: Blossom, dye your hair dark blue and pink

Blossom: I can't because SOMEONE shaved it off in the last chapter!

Paige: Okay, then: Bubbles, dye your your hair dark blue and green

Bubbles: Sure

Me: *Makes hair dye appear and gives it to Bubbles*

Paige: Sure?

Bubbles: I've dyed my hair so much in this thing, up to the point that I don't even mind it anymore

Paige: Oh

. . . . . . Like An Hour Later . . . . . . .

Bubbles: Done

Me: Beaut-ay

Bubbles: XD

Paige: Lol next I wrote: I dare Buttercup to dye her hair red and green

Buttercup: Christmas colors!

Brick And Butch: No! Our colors!

Me: It's freaky how they both said that...

Buttercup: XD *grabs hair dye that appears*

. . . . . . . Like, Another Hour Later . . . . . . .

Paige: It is Christmas-y! I wrote: Girls, what y'all think? Was it good or bad?

Bubbles: Good!

Blossom: Awesome!

Buttercup: Good?

Paige: And are y'all mad at me?

PPG And RRB: Nope

Paige: Awesome! Next we have BCXBUTCH! She writes: Buttercup, take Butch's teddy bear he sleeps with and one by one tear its limbs off, then throw them in the fire

Buttercup: Payback, Butchie-boy *Smirks evilly*

Butch: How'd she know?

Me: She told me that she snuck into your house

Butch: *Sarcasm* Great

Paige: Here you go, Butters *hands Buttercup the teddy bear*

Buttercup: Cool! *Rips it's limbs off one by one and throws it in the fire*

Butch: :*(

Buttercup: Is Butchikins gonna cry?

Butch: Hey! You cried when i burned your trashy cloth!

Buttercup: It was a blanket! not a trashy pieve of cloth!

Butch: *Rolls eyes*

Buttercup: Teddy is dead! Cry already!

Butch: *Starts to cry*

Buttercup: Oh

Paige: Next she says: Don't interact with Buttercup for 10 minutes (which is a century to Butch)

Butch: No it's not!

Buttercup: Yes it is!

Butch: Says who?!

Me: Me, Paige, BCXBUTCH, and everyone else on el planet-o

Butch: *Crosses arms*

Me: Since I suck at keeping track of time, I'll make it the rest of the chapter unless he HAS to interact with her

Paige: Sounds good. Next we have theshipperandmlpmaster! She writes: Yesh! Bubbles, play Happy Wheels!

Me And Butch: Hey! Yesh is our thing!

Paige: ... Then why don't you tell Shipper that...?

Me And Butch: Shipper, that's our thing!

Bubbles: Happy Wheels! Sounds so innocent! *Starts to play*

. . . . . . Later . . . . .

Bubbles: Oh my gosh. That was not happy

Everyone Else: ikr?

Bubbles: *nods*

Paige: XD Next she writes: Butch, reveal to everyone that you're a taco in disguise

Butch: I'm a taco in diguise...?

Everyone: ...

Butch: HEY! I'M A RAT!

Brick: I'm a fish

Boomer: I'm a chair

PPG, Paige and I: ...

Paige: Next she says: Boomer, THERE'S A SCRATCH ON FRED! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH FRED?!

Boomer: We flew to the sky together and then BRICK beat Dani with him! It was BRICK!

Me: It's true. Brick did beat me with Fred

Brick: I was supposed to act angry

Everyone: XD

Paige: Next she says: Bubbles, how was Happy Wheels?

Bubbles: HORRIBLE!

Paige: Lol next we have Zeldathewarriorprincess! She says: Blossom, I dare you to tell the police that you stole from the store!

Blossom: ...

Me: *Makes police man appear*

Blossom: I stole from the store!

Police Man: WHAT?! AGAIN?!

Blossom: Again?

Me: Remeber when you stole those Golf Club 2000 things?

Blossom: Oh yeah

Police: What'd she steal?

Blossom: Umm... sunglasses?

Everyone Except Blossom And Police man: *Facepalms*

Police: You're off the hook

Blossom: *Sighs with relief*

Me: *Makes police go away*

Paige: Next she says: Bubbles, I dare you to watch the scariest movie ever!

Bubbles: I already did that (upside-down) towards the beginning of this

Paige: Oh. So next: I dare you to get very long hair!

Buttercup: Okay, so no more cutting it! It has to be long! IT SHALL GROW!

Everyone: ...

Paige: Umm... next she says: Brick, I dare you to call Boomer a loud-mouthed dimwit and punch him in the face really hard!

Brick: Gladly *Punches Boomer* You're a loud-mouthed dimwit!

Boomer: :(

Paige: Poor Boomer! next she says: Boomer, i dare you to kiss Bubbles!

Boomer: not like it's a first *Kisses Bubbles*

Me: Wow. That was simple

Brick: I repeat. Dimwit

Everyone Except Boomer: XD

Paige: Next Zelda says: Butch, I dare you to dress and act like a knight for 10 chapters!

Butch: *Puts on knight clothes that randomly appear* I look dumb

Bubbles: When don't you?

Butch: *Glares*

Bubbles: I'm supposed to act like Buttercup!

Buttercup: XD

Paige: Next we have... Musa Tecna bestfriends forever: Butch has to be nice to the blues for four chapters!

Butch: Whatevs. But I will stab them with my knight sword if they misbehave!

Blues: *Huddle together in fear*

Me: LOL XD

Paige: Blossom has to make out with... Mitch?!

Me: Does anyone even support... Blossitch?

Buttercup: Bloss, be nice to my best friend!

Blossom: *Rolls eyes*

Mitch: *Randomly appears* Why do I always randomly appear here with you people?! Buttercup, don't punch me again!

Blossom: *Does dare*

Paige: Eee...

Me: Gross. Blossitch. Bluck *Makes Mitch dissapear*

Paige: ermm... next she says: Brick, make out with Princess...

Brick: ...

Princess: *Randomly appears*

Brick: Oh, gosh. *Does dare*

Princess: Oh, hi Bricky *winks*

Brick: Get her away!

Me: *Makes Princess dissapear*

Brick: Thank God!

Paige: Next she says: Boomer, who do you like better? Blossom or Buttercup?

Boomer: Umm... maybe Blossom... MAYBE... I'm not sure...

Buttercup: *Rolls eyes*

Paige: Next: Brick, do you like or love Blossom?

Brick: Love *Throws marshmellow at Paige*

Paige: Where'd you get that?

Brick: The toilet.

Butch: Is that the one that bounced off my head and into the potty?

Brick: Yes

Blossom: Potty?

Me: I say potty when I talk to Spencer

Blossom: You mean that evil dog that pooped in my milkshake?

Me: Yesh

Butch: XD

Paige: Next: Buttercup, do nothing for 6 chapters

Buttercup: Sure

Paige: Next: Bubbles, switch places with the host for three chapters!

Bubbles: Coolio!

Me And Bubbles: *Switch clothes*

Paige: And that's it for today. Thanks for having me! bye! :D *Shuts off camera*


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hello! Disclaimer cuz i wanna start?

Boomer: Cuz I wanna start?

Everyone Else: *Facepalms*

Me: Forget it

. . . . . . . . .

Me: OMGSH I have TWO co-hosts today! Please welcome, Cookie and Jacinda Gaines!

Cookie And Jacinda: Hi! Thanks for having us on the show!

Me: Did you guys plan to say that?

Cookie And Jacinda: Nope

Me: Okay... let's start with Cookie and her dares because she has less, then we'll do Jacinda with her dares and truths (or should I say... truths and dares)

Cookie: okay! First I write: Brick, poke an angry cow until it attacks, then twerk on Blossom

Blossom: WHAT?!

Brick: Angry cow?

Me: *Makes angry cow*

Brick: *Starts to poke the cow*

Angry Cow: *Runs Brick over*

Brick: Can I do the next part later? I just got ran over by a cow

Me: Yeah, whatever.

Bubbles: OMGSH I just remebered that I'm supposed to switch places with el host-o!

Me: Crap. But you still have to do your own truths and dares (or should I say... dares and truths)

Bubbles: Whatevs. Anyways, Cookie, you may read your next dare

Cookie: Thanks, host!

Me: *Growls*

Cookie: i only did that to bug you, you know?

Me: You're not so much of a cookie, Cookie

Cookie: *Rolls eyes* Next I wrote: Boomer, let a baby put make up on your face and then give Bubbles a foot massage

Booomer: Umm

Butch: But Boomer is a baby!

Boomer: Hey! I may be dumb, but i'm not a baby!

Me: You mean dum-B! (Comment if you got that XD)

Butch and Brick: *Cracking up*

Me: Brick, I thought you were in pain?

Brick: Not so much that I can't laugh

Me: Whatever

Buttercup: You say 'Whatever' or 'Whatevs' a lot

Me: So? What of it?

Buttercup: I was just saying

Me: Okay

Bubbles: Cookie, where's a baby? or do you not have one with you? Does Dani have to make a random one appear?

Cookie: Yes she does

Me: *Makes random baby appear*

Cookie: *Hands the baby some make up and puts him infront of Boomer*

Baby: *Starts to give Boomer a make-over*

. . . . . . . . . 1 Minute Later . . . . . . . .

Boomer: Can I be done now?

Cookie: Sure

Everyone: *Snickering*

Buttercup: You look like a clown!

Boomer: You know what? I don't care! Make fun of me all you want!

Butch: Aww! Wittle Boomie's finally standing up for himself!

Boomer: Shut up, Butch!

Butch: *Rolls eyes*

Cookie: Brick, are you done lying on the floor yet?

Brick: Ugh, fine. Whatver *Does dare*

Blossom: I'm so scared... I'm gonna have a nightmare tonight

Cookie: XD Now Boomie gets a foot massage from Bubbles

Bubbles: You got any lotion?

Everyone: ...

Bubbles: Hello? I want an answer

Everyone: Nooooo...

Bubbles: Fine. He gets a massage without lotion, then.

Boomer: Okay

Bubbles: *Starts to give Boomer his massage* You guys can go on

Cookie: Okay, well next I wrote: Butch, marry Buttercup, then start a food fight with the president

Butch: Wha- MARRY?!

Buttercup: EEWWW! Can I divorce after?

Cookie: No

Butch: What if I don't wanna do it?!

Me: Then to bad! Ima make reservations at some kinda place! Butch, in the meantime, go to the Whitehouse and start a food fight with el presidante

Butch: Sure *Flies to thy Whitehouse* Hey, Obama! FOOD FIGHT! *Pulls wet marshmellow out of pocket and throws it at President Obama*

Obama: Hey, kid! Get out!

Butch: FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK!

Obama: *Throws a marshmellow at Butch* Now leave

Butch: Whatevs. I have a wedding to go to anyways *Flies away*

me: Butch, the next chapter will be about your marraige. For now, we'll do Jacinda Gaines dares!

Jacinda: Finally! Okay, I wrote: Buttercup, I dare you to be Butch's slave for the rest of the chapter!

Buttercup: Whatever. It's not as bad as marrying the butt

Butch: I'm not a butt! If anyones a butt, then it's you!

Buttercup: Why me?

Butch: Your name has the word butt in it XD

Buttercup: *Rolls eyes* Can I slap him?

Bubbles: No! Jacinda, go on

Me: My best friends second grade teachers first name was Jacinda...

Everyone: ...

Jacinda: Aaannnnnyyyyyyywwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssssss I wrote: Bubbles, I dare you to repeat everything someone says until somebody says the magic word *whispers the magic word to Bubbles*

Bubbles: Okay.

Blossom: This is gonna be annoying

Bubbles: This is gonna be annoying

Jacinda: Next I wrote: Blossom, I dare you to speak in rhymes until someone says the magic word *whispers word to Blossom* And you two aren't allowed to say the magic word

Bubbles: Next I wrote: Blossom, I dare you to speak in rhymes until someone says the magic word. And you two aren't allowed to say the magic word

Everyone: ...

Blossom: Jacinda could you read the next dare? I love... hair?

Bubbles: Jacinda could you read the next dare? I love... hair?

Everyone: ...

Blossom: I have to rhyme! Because... seven is prime...?

Bubbles: I have to rhyme! Because... seven is prime...?

Everyone: *Facepalms*

Jacinda: Sure!

Bubbles: Sure!

Jainda: I wrote: I dare you to sing the alphabet backwards in 30 seconds! if you can't, you have to run around the mall in Buttercup's dress singing "I'm Sexy And I Know It".

Bubbles: I wrote: I dare you to sing the alphabet backwards in 30 seconds! If you can't, you have to run around the mall in Buttercup's dress singing "I'm Sexy And I Know It".

Butch: I'll try...

Bubbles: I'll try...

Me: And... start!

Bubbles: And... start!

Butch: Z, y, x, w... v? U? I'm lost

Bubbles: Z, y, x, w... v? U? I'm lost

Jacinda: Buttercup, give Butch your dress

Bubbles: Buttercup, give Butch your dress

Buttercup: Then what do I wear?!

Bubbles: Then what do I wear?!

Jacinda: Idk wear Butchs clothes?

Bubbles: Idk wear Butchs clothes?

Buttercup And Butch: *Switch clothes*

Butch: *Flies to the mall*

Me: Lol this will be hilarious!

Bubbles: Lol this will be hilarious!

Me: I wish I could say thy word

Bubbles: I wish I could say thy word

Boomer: Thy?

Bubbles: Thy?

Me: It's a funny way of saying the

Bubbles: It's a funny way of saying the

Boomer: Thy

Bubbles: Thy

Me: Thy

Bubbles: Thy

Brick: SHUT UP!

Bubbles: SHUT UP!

Butch: *Runs around* I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

. . . . . . . . 3 Minutes Later . . . . . .

Butch: Can I be done?

Bubbles: Can I be done?

Me: Whatevs

Bubbles: Whatevs

Blossom: Butch you missed our conversation about thy! But don't cry!

Bubbles: Butch you missed our conversation about thy! But don't cry!

Butch: Wha- why would I cry?

Bubbles: Wha- why would I cry?

Blossom: I'm not sure. That's the cure

Everyone: ...

Bubbles: I'm not sure. That's the cure

Boomer: THY cure?

Bubbles: THY cure?

Me: Thy

Bubbles: Thy

Brick: I'm sick of this

Bubbles: I'm sick of this

Everyone: *Goes back to t or d place*

Jacinda: Next I write: Boomer, I dare you to give Bubbles a piggy back ride to a place of her choosing!

Bubbles: Next I write: Boomer, I dare you to give Bubbles a piggy back ride to a place of her choosing!

Boomer: Boy, what fun!

...Silence...

Boomer: Aren't you gonna repeat that?

Bubbles: Nope, because fun was the magic word!

Everyone: THANK YOU BOOMER!

Boomer: Welcome. Bubbles, hop on! Where do you wanna go?

Bubbles: *Gets on his back* Let's get ice cream!

Blues: *Walk out*

Jacinda: While we wait, next I say: Brick, I dare you to go into the dark room with Princess (MWAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!)

Brick: Yes you are!

Butch: Wait! I have a slave! Buttercream, go make me some french toast!

Buttercup: Why do people always minipulate my name? And why french toast of all things?

Butch: What? Do you have a problem with french toast? *Crosses arms*

Buttercup: No... it's just random...

Butch: So? MAKE ME SOME FRE-

Buttercup: OKAY! *Starts to cook*

Me: *Makes Princess appear and shoves them into 'The Room'*

Brick: So...?

Princess: I can't see

Brick: Good

Princess: What?

Brick: Cause I don't want you to see me, cause then you'll do something gross to me

Princess: *Rolls eyes*

Me: While they have their fun- hey I just said thy word!

Bubbles and Boomer: *Come back in with ice cream*

me: How was el trip-o?

Blues: AWESOME!

Me: Good!

Jacinda: Well that's it for me!

Bubbles: I sub for host, so now we'll have Cookie read the truths and dares from... theshipperandmlpmaster! We love you Shipper!

Me: Yeah! Thanks for using 'The Room' in your fic! XD *Licks Boomers ice cream*

Boomer: My ice cream :(

Me: Sorry Boom. That was so tempting

Boomer: :(

Everyone Else: XD

Cookie: Well, Shipper writes: Boomer, I forgive you, it's not really a dare, but here's a cookie.

Boomer: Give me my cookie, Cookie!

Cookie: *Gives Boomer a cookie*

Boomer: This makes up for Dani licking my ice cream

Me: XD Can I have thy rest?

Boomer: Knock yourself out

Me: SEE! And that's how you steal someones ice cream! *Eats Boomers ice cream* Sorry Boom

Cookie: Next she writes: Brick, go jump off a cliff, land on a wrecking ball, and scream "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" And Dani has to play 'I Believe I Can Fly' but turn it off when he lands

Brick: ...

Me: *Let's Brick out and makes Princess dissapear*

Brick: Where's a cliff with a wrecking ball at the bottom?

Me: *Makes one appear*

Brick: Oh *Jumps off while I play the song and lands on ball* I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!

Everyone Else: X*D

Brick: What up wit dat face?

Everyone Else: *Shrugs*

Cookie: Next Shipper writes: Brick, how do you feel that I gave you 200 bucks? It's on the counter in 'The Room'

Brick: WHAT?! *Grabs 200 bucks* WOAH!

me: I'm gonna lock him in *Locks Brick in 'The Room'*

Brick: HEY!

Me: Move On

Bubbles: Jacinda, read the dare from Imaguest

Jacinda: She writes: I dare Bubbles and Boomer to say they love each other!

Bubbles And Boomer: I love each other

Everyone Else: *Facepalms*

Blues: JK, I LOVE YOU! *Hug each other*

Me: So cute, so cute!

Jacinda: Ima read the stuff from Breana too cuz that was short! Breana writes: Buttercup, dye your hair green!

Buttercup: Whatevs

. . . . . . . About One Hour Lates . . . . . .

Buttercup: Done

Butch: Where's my french toast?

Buttercup: Oh yeah! It's on the counter in 'The Room'

Brick: Oh that was Butch's...

Butch: YOU ATE MY FRENCH TOAST?!

Brick: Sorry! I thought it CAME with my 200 bucks!

Butch: Slave, I request more french toast!

Buttercup: *Rolls eyes and starts to make more*

Jacinda: Next she writes: Bubbles, eat chocolate chips and if anyone asks for one, say "No! They mine!"

Bubbles: Okay! *Starts to eat chocolate chips*

Jacinda: Next she writes: Blossom, do you think you're smarter than Buttercup and Bubbles?

Blossom: Yes, no offence girls

Bubbles and Buttercup: None taken

Jacinda: Next: Brick, who is your favorite brother?

Brick: Butch, cuz Boomers to stupid

Boomer: I'm standing right here, you know?!

Brick: I don't care

Jacinda: Next: Boomer, are your brothers nice or mean?

Boomer: Mean, for sure

Me: Am I mean too? You know, for stealing your ice cream?

Boomer: A little XD

Jacinda: And: Butch, beat up Brick

Butch: *Beats up Brick*

Boomer: Bubbs, can I have a chocolate chip?

Bubbles: No! They mine!

Jacinda: XD

Cookie: Me next! Me next! I'll read the stuff from Zeldathewarriorprincess! She writes: Bubbles, which one of you sisters are better at crime fighting?

Bubbles: *Has mouth full of chocolate chips* Buercu

Me: Huh?

Bubbles: *Swallows* Buttercup

Me: I agree

Buttercup: *Comes in with french toast* Me too

Butch: GIMME! *Starts eating french toast*

Cookie: Next Zelda writes: Blossom, act mean to BC for 9 chapters

Blossom: I'll try to remember

Cookie: Okay, next she writes: Boomer, I dare you to read Bubbles journal

Boomer: *Grabs journal and starts to read* I licked a swing. The End

Everyone Except Bubbles: *Dies of laughter*

Cookie: LOL BUBBS! But Boomer read the wrong part XD Here, Boom, read this *points to a different page*

Boomer: Oh. She wrote *starts to read: someday, I will torture Buttercup big time, and murder her for always teasing me!

Everyone Except Bubbles: O_O

Cookie: Moving on... Next she writes: Butch, do you like or love Buttercup?

Butch: Duh! Love! *Kisses Buttercup*

Me: That was uncalled for

Buttercup: O_O

Cookie: XD

Blossom: Dookie

Everyone: ...

Blossom: XD

Cookie: Umm... okay... next she writes: Buttercup, I dare you to dye your hair brown!

Buttercup: Finally! A natural hair color!

. . . . . 1 Hour Later . . . . .

Buttercup: It looks almost like my natural color!

Cookie: Next she writes: Brick, I dare you to be mean to everyone for 20 chapters!

Brick: Okay *Slaps Boomer and makes him drop his giant cookie and it breaks in half*

Boomer: Why do people keep torturing my food?!

Everyone Else: XD

Jacinda: Okay, and last we have BCXBUTCH! Well, first she called Dani an amazing writer and said she'd deliever her a cake

Everyone: *Looks at me*

Me: *Eating a cake* I already got it

Jacinda: okay, well BCXBUTCH says: The CrazyCute Girls, why did you start Truth Or Dare?

Me: Well, I was reading some other peoples Truth Or Dare shows and decided that since I'm better at random crap than actual stories, that this would be fun! :D

jacinda: she wants to know: Buttercup, who would you rather marry? Blossom or Bubbles?

Buttercup: Blossom...? Bubbles is a baby, so...

Jacinda: Okay, thanks! And now for her dares: Bubbles, call Professor and tell him you and your sisters are gonna move to Hungary and then comit suicide

Bubbles: *Dials Professors number*

Professor: Bubbs, tis better not be another prank. I went to the hospital and there was no Bubbles Utonium

Bubbles: This is real, me and my sisters are gonnamove to Hungary and while we're there, we gonna commit suicide! Aren't you proud?

Professor: *Hangs up*

Bubbles: Ooookkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...

Jacinda: Next she says: Buttercup, sit casually in a kitty pool full of red jello for the rest of the chapter

Me: *Makes pool with jello appear*

Buttercup: *Gets in* That is so cold!

Butch: I want Jello! *Eats some jello*

Jacinda: Next she says: Butch, attack Bubbles for 2 mins

Butch: *Does dare*

Bubbles: Owie. My arm hurts. He practically bit it off!

Butch: XD

Jacinda: Next: Buttercup and Butch, go into 'The Room' and Butch has to tie Buttercup up and insult her and see how she reacts

Butch: *Ties her up in 'The Room'*

Buttercup: Okay...

Butch: You have ugly hair!

Buttercup: I've heard :/

Butch: You fight like a girl

Buttercup: Shut up!

Butch: Your name starts with 'Butt'

Buttercup: *Rolls eyes*

Butch: Hmm... you're evil!

Buttercup: *Raises an eyebrow*

Butch: *Mutters* I don't even know...

Buttercup: Go on

Butch: You're a baby!

Buttercup: What makes me a baby?

Butch: You cried when I burned a blanket and you freaked when I put a hairy tarantula on you head

Buttercup: Well sorry!

Butch: Umm... you and Mitch would be perfect togehter! XD

Buttercup: SHUT UP BUTCH! NO NO NO NO NO! *Starts to kick*

Me: Good one! Okay, I think that's good

Butch: *Unties her*

Buttercup: *Slaps him*

Jacinda: Let's get these last few done! Next: Brick, tickle Blossom till she's on the floor crying

Brick: *Smirks* Okay! *Starts to tickle Blossoms armpit*

Blossom: *Starts laughing so hard*

. . . . . . 30 Seconds Later . . . . . .

Blossom: *Crying/laughing on el floor*

Me: Congrats

Brick: It was easy

Jacinda: Next: Butch, get a girly makeover from Bubbles and wear it for two chapters!

Butch: Crap

Bubbles: *Makes him look how she makes Boomer look in the episode 'The Boys Are Back In Town'*

Boomer: LOL XD

Jacinda: You look like a freak XD Lol, anyways: Blossom, cry and let Boomer confort you instead of Brick

Buttercup: Well she's already... sort of... crying

Boomer: No no Blossy! It's okay! Don't cry! *Puts arms around Blossom*

Blossom: Thanks...?

Boomer: Uh-huh

Blossom: Umm... I'm fine now

Boomer: Oh *Stops*

Jacinda: Boomer didn't wanna stop XD Next: Bubbles, scream to CrazyCute Girls "YOU KILLED OCTI!" (Which she did)

Bubbles: You did? YOU KILLED OCTI! YOU KILLED OCTI!

Me: no I didn't! Well, at least I don't remeber it...

Bubbles: OCTI! *Flies away*

Jacinda And Cookie: And that's it for this chapter! Bye! And thanks for having us! :D

Me: Stay tuned for BC and Butchs wedding! LEt's hope I don't foget! Even though I probably will! Cookie, if I forget, go ahead and remind me! Bye! :D *Shuts off camera*


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Welcome to TORD we're on like, chappie 14 already! Wow! Anyways, this chapter is about Buttercup And Butchs wedding!

Buttercup: I don't wanna do this...

Butch: I don't either! Get over it!

Buttercup: *Rolls eyes*

Me: Let's go to el wedding place! (Btw I have no clue how weddings go, so work with me, okay?)

. . . . . . . .

Preist Person: *Blah blah blah blah* Buthc, do you take little miss Buttercup as your wife who you will love and care for?

Butch: *Mouths* Can I say no?

Me: *Mouths* No!

Butch: I do...?

Preist Person: And Bu-

Buttercup: Yeah yeah! Blah blah! I do!

Preist Person: Okay... Butch, you may kiss the bride

Butch: *Kisses Buttercup*

Buttercup: *Pulls away* *Yells* CAKE! *Runs off stage and starts digging into the cake*

Everyone: ...

Me: *Whispers to Blossom* That was rude. You should train her

Blossom: Ikr? XD

Butch: *Starts eating cake also*

Preist: Okay... *Walks off of stage*

Me: Wow. There you go! Happily married!

Buttercup: I'm divorcing!

Butch: Me too!

Me: You can't! Now stay tuned for Chapter 15! Sorry that was so short but I have no clue how weddings work! XD Bye! *Shuts off camera*


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Okay... well could someone give me the disclaimer please?

Brick: NO! AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?!

Me: No! Bubbles, disclaimer?

Brick: I'M TELLIN YOU NYWAYS! IT'S BECAUSE I GOT RAN OVER BY AN ANGRY COW!

Me: Chill your buns

Brick: ?

Me: XD

Bubbles: Dani doesn't own PPG or RRB!

. . . . . . . .

Me: Once again, I have two co-hosts again! Please welcome, theshipperandmlpmaster and Musa Tecna bestfriends forever!

Shipper: Ello! :P

Musa Tecna: Hey! :)

Me: Yayayayay! Let's have Shipper go first!

Shipper: Okay! I wrote: Buttercup, sing 'Neon Pegasus' with Butch

Greens: Neon pegasus? What the...?

Shipper: Do it! Here are the lyrics *hands them a sheet of paper with lyrics on it*

**Buttercup And Butch: Spread your winds, Neon Pegasus and go flying through the night! They can take your glitter but they can't take away your sparkle! And the thousand arm robot octupus will try to grab your golden reins! But your wings are strong from the battle over at Cupcake Mountain! Never again to be lonely! Never again to be without a home! Never to bow to the Gummy kings throne! Never again! Never again! Never again to be put down by the Marzipan Girl at the silver lake lounge! Soaring over it all, high up in the clouds! Never again! Never again! When I first saw you defeating the Gummy Kings Gluten powered armata in the darkness of space, I knew you were no ordinary pegasus! Unbreak your heart, Neon Pegasus! And go climbing through the stars! Out there with your dreams! Your sparkly dreams! And the genetically modified salamander with a face just like George Clooney! Can't track you down with the Rockabilliy Worm from SpaceLand! Never again to be lonely! Never again to be without a home! Never to bow to the Gummy Kings throne! Never again! Never again! Never again to be putdown by the Marzipan Girl at the silver lake lounge! Soaring over it all, up high in the clouds! Never again! Never again! now matter how insane and ridiculous they seem, you must follow your dreams!**

Everyone: That was awkward...

Me: *Coughs* Go on!

Shipper: Huh? Oh! Yeah! Umm, next I wrote: Boomer, go around in a hotdog costume screaming "YOU KILLED CHRIS! HE WAS A YOUNG CAT!" while wacking people with a pink handbag.

Boomer: Where do I get a hotdo-

Me: *Makes hotdog costume appear out of nowhere*

Boomer: Right there...

Brick: How does she do that?

Me: I'm not really sure... maybe it's my special power!

Brick: Lame

Me: Don't make me poof up another angry cow and have it run you over!

Brick: Okay, fine! Sorry!

Me: Thank you!

Boomer: *In hotdog costume* I need a pink ha-

Me: *Makes pink handbag appear*

Boomer: I knew she'd do that

Me: Take it and go! *Shoves Boomer outside*

Boomer: *Walks up to an eldery lady* *Starts to hit her with the pink handbag* YOU KILLED CHRIS! HE WAS A YOUNG CAT!

Lady: I'm sorry! I didn't kill your cat!

Boomer: *Walks up to a different person and does the same thing*

Me: *Walks over to Boomer* Hey Boomer, you can sto-

Boomer: *Starts to hit me with the pink handbag* YOU KILLED CHRIS! HE WAS A YOUNG CAT!

Me: I WAS GONNA TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN STOP NOW!

Boomer: Oh

Everyone: *Goes to the place where we do TORD (Yes, TORD)*

Shipper: Next I wrote: Brick, here's a pink tutu and tiara. Where it for a whole chapter! Oh, and watch Dora, just cuz I hate you

Brick: Well that was nice

Me And Shipper: XD

Shipper: Put em on!

Brick: *Puts on tutu and tiara*

Shipper: Good! Now go into 'The Room'!

Brick: *Goes into 'The Room'*

Me: *Turns on Dora*

Mama Dino on Dora: RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK A bye baby!

Brick: *Cracks up* RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! :P

Me: LOL I LOVE THAT PART! Me and my friend were channel surfing one day and then all of a sudden RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Shipper And Musa Tecna: LOL XD

Shipper: Now for my truths! I ask: Boomer, how was the act?

Boomer: It was actually the magic word!

Everyone: *Confused*

Boomer: *Sighs* It was fun

Everyone: OHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shipper: Next I ask: Butchercup, what do you think of the song? Oh, and singing it?

Buttercup And Butch: Butchercup? Eww! Oh and it was weird...

Shipper: I agree...

Brick: *Bangs on the door* IT'S OVER! LET ME OUTTA HERE!

Me: *Unlocks door to 'The Room'*

Brick: Geez

Shipper: Brick, how was Dora?

Brick: Stupid! The only part that was actually worth watching was-

Me: The dinosaur? I know!

Brick: XD

Shipper: Well, that it for me

Musa Tecna: Okay, my turn! I wrote: Blossom, would you like it if I co-hosted for 4 chapters?

Blossom: No because we want to give other people opportunities to co-host to. But so far you're a great co-host!

Brick: Way nicer than Cookie

Me: I liked Cookie!

Brick: I GOT RAN OVER BY A COW!

Butch: I got married! Get over the freakin cow!

Buttercup: I'm also Butchs slave

Butch: Oh yeah! I forgot!

Butercup: Shouldn't have said that

Butch: Slave, polish my knight sword!

Buttercup: Whatever *spits on it and then rubs it around* Nice and clean

Butch: Eww :P

Musa Tecna: Anyways, next I write: Brick, I want to know the names of his and Blossoms future kids

Blossom: WHAT?!

Brick: Umm...

Blossom: And i don't get to help name them?

Musa tecna: Nope

Brick: I have no clue... maybe Bryan for a boy and... Bridgit for a girl?

Me: Nice choices!

Blossom: Whevs. i don't care

Musa Tecna: Next I write: Butch, do you like kids?

Butch: Usually not, but it depends on the kid. I like myself and Buttercream and Bricks alright...

Buttercup: It's ButterCUP! Not ButterCREAM!

Everyone Else: Buttercream it is then! C:

Buttercup: *Facepalms*

Butch: They're just kidding! I'M the only one that can call you that!

Buttercup: *Facepalms again*

Musa Tecna: Next I write: Boomer, copy everything Blossom does for three chapters

Boomer: Fine!

Musa Tecna: Next I write: I dare Buttercup to divorce Butch and then wear Bricks hat for 7 chapters!

Buttercup: YEAH!

Buttercup And Butch: *Divorce (however you do that... just pretend they did and now they're back at the 'TORD Palace')*

Me: And I bought Brick a new hat, but he can't wear it until Chapter 22!

Brick: Sad face :(

Musa Tecna: Next I write: PPG And RRB can give me truths/dares (except BC and Butch)

Brick: I dare you to kill yourself

Me: Brick, don't.

Brick: XD

Me: Brick, I'm serious *puts on super serious face*

Brick: O_O I've never seen THAT face before

Me: Anyways, Shipper you can announce the stuff from...

Bubbles: Greenbad*ss!

Everyone: O_O Bubbles?

Bubbles: Ooopsss...

Shipper: Okay Greenbadbutt says: I dare Butch and Brick to beat up Mitch *Whispers to Brick and Butch* And after that, tell Buttercup how you feel about her

Mitch: *Randomly Appears* Woah, not again!

Buttercup: Relax! I'm not gonna beat you up!

Butch and Brick: Yeah, but we are! *Start to beat up Mitch*

Mitch: STOP! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone Else: XD

Shipper: I'm enjoying this! XD

Mitch: I'M NOT! HEEELLLLPPPPPPP!

Bubbles: Okay, that's enough!

Mitch: *Dissapears*

Butch: Buttercup *Pulls her into 'The Room'*

Shipper: I love 'The Room' XD

Me: Who doesn't?

Everyone: XD

. . . . With the Greens . . . .

Buttercup: What?

Butch: Buttercup... I love you!

Buttercup: ?

Butch: You're adorable, sweet, a little violent,which is a good thing, competative, short-

Buttercup: I'm SHORT?!

Butch: Yeah. I have to look down to see you

Buttercup: Not very much...

Butch: Anyways... you're

. . . . . 1 Hour Later (Btw that hour was full of nice compliments) . . . . .

Brick: *Goes into 'The Room' after Butch leaves*

Buttercup: What now?!

Brick: You're stupid, but look AWESOME in my hat! *Leaves*

Buttercup: ...?

Me: Buttercup, come out now!

Buttercup: *Comes out of 'The Room'*

Bubbles: Okay, next badbutt says: Blossom, I dare you to go to the higgest building in Townsville and scream "I'M BRICKS GIRL!"

Blossom: Okay...

Boomer: Okay...

Blossom: *Glares*

Boomer: *Glares*

Me: Oh no. 3 chapters! Why Musa Tecna!

Musa Tecna: Cuz I can XP

Me: That's what I say!

Everyone Else: *Rolls eyes*

Blossom: *Flies to the higgest building in Townsville* IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS GGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Brick: True dat!

Boomer: Crap! I gotta copy her!

Everyone: O_O

Boomer: It was Musa's dare for me! *Flies up to where Blossom is* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Everyone: O_O

Me: *Picks up the PPG and RRB and throws them into 'TORD Palace'*

PPG And RRB: Ow

Me: Sorry

PPG And RRB: Okay, whatever *Roll eyes*

Me: How do they say everything in unison like that?!

Shipper: Cuz they can XP

Me: *Glares*

Shipper: What?

Me: No they can't

Shipper: But they just-

Me: THEY CAN'T!

Shipper: Okay! They can't! Whatever!

Bubbles: Guess what, Boomie? Badbutt wants us to make out!

Me: *In a sing-song voice* LIKE AN AXE!

Everyone Else: ...?

Me: It's sorta a song

Everyone Else: ?

Me: My cousin and I were listening to a No Doubt song and she thought that Gwen said 'Like An Axe' but she really said 'Making Out' so yeah.

Everyone Else: Oooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...

Me: Ikr?

Bubbles: *Does dare*

Me: Wow. You did that easily. Okay, stay tuned for the next TORD! Bye!

Shipper and Musa: BYE!

Bubbles: *Shuts off camera*


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Can someone say the disclaimer?

Everyone Else: No

Me: Fine, then I guess it's my turn. I don't own the PPG or the RRB or (nobody's mentioned this) any of the co-hosts or there (or anyones elses) truths or dares!

Bubbles: Wow. I never thought of that last part.

Me: Ikr? I'm a GENIOUS! (Is that how you spell genious?)

. . . . . . . . . .

Me: I have another co-host? O-M-Wow-za!

Deanna: Yep! And that's me! Hello people with computers and orther electronic devices!

Me: The chocolate cake and chocolate milk?

Deanna: Oh yeah! Here you go! *Hands me my snacks*

Brick: If your co-hosts keep giving you deserts, by the time you're done with this you're gonna be fat

Me: *Rolls eyes*

Blossom: Hey, Dani?

Boomer: Hey, Dani?

Me: Yeah?

Blossom: Wern't you saying something about _'new stories'_?

Boomer: Wern't you saying something about _'new stories_'?

Me: Oh yeah! Okay, so I was planning on making my last one or two chapters of my story 'Blizzard' and then starting a new FanFiction. And I needed your help! I want you to chose a PPGxRRB pairing I should write my next story on! It can even be mixed! I don't really care, as long as it has a PPG and an RRB! So review if you have any requests and I'll count up the votes to see which pairing I'm using next! Thx! :D

Brick: And wasn't there something else?

Me: Yes! I'm not sure if you guys know this, but apparently Mitch has a TV segment called 'Mitch Rocks' where he says if stuff rocks or not. So anyways, my point is that I was wondering if you guys would think it would be funny/intersting if I made up my own episodes of 'Mitch Rocks' and in the reviews, you would get to say what you want Mitch to talk about in the FanFiction!

PPG, RRB And Deanna: That sounds weird...

Me: I know! But I love writing funny and weird crap! Btw, how many chapters are these truth or dare things usually?

PPG And RRB: Probably a lot!

Me: I hope! This is fun! But seriously, I'm way to talkative today! Let's get started before I rant about something else!

Bubbles: Okay, Deanna, you can read your truths and dares first! :)

Deanna: Why thank you, Bubbles! I wrote: Blossom, make out with Brick

Me: LIKE AN AXE!

Butch: Are you gonna do that every time someone talks about making out?

Me: LIKE AN AXE! Probably!

Blossom: Fine, Brick! Come!

Brick: Whatever

Blossom: *Does dare*

Me: Blossick

Deanna: That was to easy! Okay next I wrote: Buttercup, do the chicken dance in your underwear

Blossom: I had to do that...

Buttercup: I dun't wunna!

Butch: This is gonna be good *Changes sitting position*

Buttercup: ... :(

Deanna: Do it!

Buttercup: I dun't wun-

Butch: *Pulls BCs pants down*

Buttercup: *Blushes*

Me: *Turns on the music to 'The Chicken Dance'*

Buttercup: Fine! *Does chicken dance*

Deanna: Thanks! Next I write: Bubbles, stop being nice!

Bubbles: Fine! Whatevs! :P

Deanna: OKay.. Umm: Brick, what is your deepest darkest fear?

Brick: Umm... it's-it's-it's

Butch: SPIT IT OUT!

Brick: It's... umm... it's... Dani...

Me: Really?

Brick: Well now it is!

Boomer: I thought it was t-

Brick: SHUT UP, BOOMER!

Boomer: Fine

Deanna: Okay, next: Butch, jump in a shark tank!

Butch: Umm... Dani?

Me: *Makes shark tank appear*

Butch: *Jumps in* Can I come out now? *Climbs out*

Buttercup: *Shoves Butch back in*

Butch: Ahh! They're gonna kill me! AHHH *Starts swimming like a mad man*

Deanna: You can come out after Boomer does this dare: say Brick is stupid

Boomer: Brick is stupid

Everyone Else: *Snickering*

Buttercup: Brick, you must be pretty stupid if that's comin from Boomer!

Brick: Shuddup!

Deanna: Okay, that's it for my truths and dares! So now I'll read the truths and dares from... a Guest! She writes: Buttercup, go on a date with Brick at the Carnival!

Brick: Umm...

Buttercup: Brick? Really? I would've expected Butch, but okay...

Buttercup and Brick: *Fly to the carnival*

Buttercup: What do you wanna go on first?

Brick: *Shrugs*

Me: *Makes Buttercup and Brick appear on the Ferris Wheel* Ima stop the Ferris Wheel when they're at the top XD

Blossom: LOL That's evil! :D

Butch: *Crosses arms*

Blues: Ooh! How romantic!

Buttercup and Brick: *Stop at the top*

Buttercup: *Kicks feet* Wow, I bet they planned that

Brick: Probably

Buttercup And Brick: *Blushes*

. . . . Silence . . . . .

Me: I'm bored! *Makes Buttercup appear on Bricks lap*

Buttercup: Wha-WHAT?! HOW?! I DIDN'T DO THAT!

Brick: *Blushes*

Me: That's a bit more like it!

Buttercup: *Blushes*

Brick: Can ya get offa me?

Buttercup: O-oh. Yeah :(

Me: That's what I'm talking about! Just SMELL the love!

Everyone Else: ...?

Me: Umm... I'll shut up now...

Everyone: *Appears at 'TORD Palace'*

Deanna: Next we got: Boomer, make out with Bubbles

Me: LIKE AN AXE!

. . . . . Silence . . . .

Me: I can't believe you guys let me get away with saying that XD

Boomer: *Does dare*

Bubbles: *Giggles and blushes* :D

Deanna: Next we have: Buttercup, kiss Brick

Me: THEY HAVE TO DO IT ON THE FERRIS WHEEL! *Makes them appear on the Ferris Wheel again*

Buttercup: Ugh! Fine! *KIsses Brick*

Brick: Umm... *Blushes*

Me: I love Brickercup *Makes them appear back at 'TORD Palace'*

Deanna: Next she says: Butch, slap Brick

Butch: *Slaps Brick*

Deanna: And: Butch, sit on Bricks lap for 2 chapters

Brick: But Blossom has to sit on my lap too...

Blossom: *Sits on one leg*

Butch: *Sits on the other leg*

Brick: Ompf! That hurt! Butch, what have you been eating?!

Butch: *Shrugs*

Deanna: Now for her truths! She writes: Buttercup, would you rather go out with Brick or Boomer? And why?

Buttercup: B-Brick... *Blushes* Cu-cuz he-he's cuter and smarter than Boomer... *Blushes even more*

Deanna and I: *Squeal* AWW! XD :D

Blossom and Butch: Aww! :(

Blues: Yay!

Deanna: Next: Butch, who do you like most?

Butch: Out of everyone? Myself! Not including me, Buttercutie!

Buttercup: It's CUP! Not Cutie or Cream!

Butch: Idc

Deanna: And last from the Guest: Bubbles, what's the most romantic thing thats ever happened to you?

Bubbles: Idk. Probably _something _I had to do in this Fic

Deanna: Okay! Next we have Zeldathewarriorprincess! She writes: Bubbles, how did you feel when Boomer read your journal entry?

Bubbles: The first one? Embarrased. The second one? Annoyed and scared that Buttercup would attack.

Deanna: Okay, next she says: Blossom, I dare you to look yourself in a room full of scary looking zombies

Blossom: *Goes into 'The Room'* AAAAAHHHHHH! GOREY!

Everyone Else: XD :P

Deanna: Next she says: Blossom, I also dare you to drink a juice full of spit!

Me: *Spits in some grape juice* Bon Appetite! (Did I spell that right?)

Blossom: Uhh... *Drinks it* Can I have more? Minus the spit?

Me: No! My grape juice! *Chugs down the whole bottle*

Everyone: O_O

Me: Are my teeth purple?

Everyone Else: *Nods heads*

Me: *Giggles*

Deanna: Next she says: Buttercup, I dare you to act all lady-like!

Buttercup: I'll try!

Deanna: 'For thirty chapters'?

Buttercup: I'll try...

Deanna: OKay. next: Butch, Buttercup has been taken by a dragon! You must save her!

Butch: No she hasn't-!

Me: *Makes dragon appear and it takes Buttercup*

Butch: Atleast I still have to be... a KNIGHT! *Pulls out knight sword and fights the dragon*

Buttercup: Save me...?

Butch: I will! *Chops it's arms off and it drops Buttercup*

Buttercup: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'M FALLING!

Butch: *Catches Buttercup bridal style* Well hello, my Butternut

Buttercup: *Blushes*

Boomer: *Whispers to Bubbles* I'm confused. Does she like Butch or Brick?

Bubbles: *Shrugs*

Deanna: SO CUTE!

Me: I AGREEEEEEEEEE!

Deanna: Okay, next she says: *Whispers to Brick* Yell "Shut up" randomly and ignore people when they ask why you did it.

Brick: *Whispers back* Okay, but I wanna wait for the perfect time!

Deanna: OKay, sorry! Anyways, next she wrote: Boomer, I dare you to suck your thumb for the rest of the chapter and whine like a baby!

Boomer: *Sucks his thumb and starts to whine softly*

Butch: Ugh, I have to watch him do that every day! MAKE IT STOP!

Deanna: LOL I doubt that's true! Next we have bcxbutch forever! She says: RRB, go up to the PPG you like and kiss them with as much passion as you have!

RRB: *Passionitally kiss their counterparts*

. . . . . . 1 Hour Later . . . . . .

Me: Okay, that's enough passion!

Deanna: XD NExt she writes: Buttercup, sing the song 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' to Butch and make up a dance routine to go with it! Btw, Bloss and Bubbs are backup singers!

. . . . . 1 Hour Later . . . . .

Buttercup: I'm ready!

Me: *Starts music*

**Buttercup: If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that! No man is worth the agravation! That's ancient history! Been there, done that!**

**PPG: Who'd you think you're kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to you! Try to keep it hiddin! Honey, we can see through you! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Buttercup: No chance! No way! I won't say it! No! No! **

**PPG: You swoon! You sigh! You deny it, uh-oh!**

**Buttercup: It's too cliche! I won't say I'm in love!**

**PPG: Ooh ooh!**

**Buttercup: I thought my heart had learned it's lesson! I t feels so good when you start out! My head is screaming 'get a grip, girl!' Unless your dieing to cry your heart out! Oh!**

**PPG: You keep on denying who you are and how you're feelin! Baby, we're not buyin! Hon, we saw ya hit the celin! Face it like a grown-up! When you gonna own up? That ya got, got, got it bad!**

**Buttercup: No chance! No way! I won't say it no, no!**

**PPG: Give up! Give in!**

**Buttercup: Check the grin, you're in love! This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!**

**PPG: You're doin flips! Read our lips! You're in love!**

**Buttercup: You're way off base! I won't say it! Get off my case! I won't say it!**

**PPG: Girl, don't be proud! It's OK you're in love!**

**Buttercup: Oh, at least out loud I won't say I'm love!**

**PPG: Sha-la-la-la-la-la!**

RRB: Wow. They're good!

Butch: Rock on Butterball!

Buttercup: *Blushes*

Deanna: OKay, last we have Musa Tecna bestfriends forever! She writes: I dare Blossom to switch bodies with Butch

Me: How'd you know I could do that? *Makes Blossom appear in Butchs body and Butch in Blossoms*

Butch: Eww! I have girl parts!

Blossom: *Blushes* Stop!

Butch: Don't blush in my body!

Blossom: It's not like you've never blushed!

Butch: Well... umm...

Blues: I didn't even know that was possible to switch their bodies...

Deanna: XD LOL Next she writes: Brick has to be nice to BC for 11 chapters because he told me to kill myself!

Brick: Fine! Easy!

Deanna: Okay well next, Bubbles, Musa Tecna wants you to try and guess her fav Puff and Ruff!

Bubbles: OOH! Boomie and I?!

Deanna: I have no clue!

Bubbles: XD

Deanna: Next, Musa says: Buttercup, who's nicer? Butch or Boomer?

Buttercup: Boomers nicer in general... but Butch is SOMETIMES nice to me! Bu probably Boomer, even though I still like Butch better!

Butch: Cuz you like bad boys! :D

Buttercup: *Rolls eyes*

Deanna: Next she says: The CrazyCute Girls, who are your fav Puff and Ruff?

Me: Would that be me, or my OCs?

Deanna: I think she means you

Me: Okay, well obviously Buttercup and Butch!

Deanna: That's what I thought you'd say XD Anyways, that's all this chapter! Bye! Thanks for having me! :D

Me: Thanks fer comin! Bye! *SHuts off camera*


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Woah. Okay, well I'm finally back. Sorry I was gone over the weekend. I went to the beach with some of my friends. Anyways, TORD IS HERE! XD

Brick: Crap! I thought she was gone for good!

Me: Nope! By the way, when I was playing Truth Or Dare with my friends and my brother, I dared my brother to pretend to be an angry cow and run one of my friends over XD

Brick: ... poor friend...

Everyone Else: XD

Me: Oh, and before we go, I'm still wondering which PPGxRRB pairing my next FanFiction should be about! And if I should do the 'Mitch Rocks' thing or not! So PLEASE vote because I'm almost done writing Blizzard! (But don't worry, I'm still working on In It To Win It) now, disclaimer?

Bubbles: She doesn't own us! :P

. . . . . . . . .

Me: OKay, well first I shall introduce my FOUR co-hosts! We have: xXFireElementalXx, Nicole, Deanna and Breanna! Now, I know Breanna already co-hosted, but she REALLY wanted to co-host again with her sister, Deanna.

Nicole: Hi! I'm first! XD

Me: Sounds like an entrance I would make XD

Fire (Ima call you that, xXFireElemenatlXx): Hello! :D

Me: Okay, Bre and Dee?

Breanna And Deanna: HELLO! XP

Me: This is weird having four co-hosts, and two of them are sisters, one of them is one of my top-reviewers and the other one is named after one of my old favorite singers...

Fire: Which one am I?

Me: Fire, you're one of my top-reviewers, Nicole, you're named after one of my fav singers, and Bre and Dee are the freaky sisters.

Breanna And Deanna: XP HAHA! Freaky XD

Me: Yep

Fire: I'm gonna read first! XP I wrote: I dare Blossom to tell her true thoughts on Brick!

Blossom: Umm... he-he's... he's...

Me: SPIT IT OUT! *Hits her on her head*

Blossom: OW! Okay! He's... cute... and smart *blushes*

Me: Go on

Blossom: He's super funny... and fun to be around...

Me: Good

Blossom: He's a bit annoying and real talkative, but I... I love him *Blushes like crazy*

Brick: *Blushes*

Fire: AWW! Now: Brick, who do you choose between Blossom and Bubbles?

Brick: BLOSSOM!

Blossom: :)

Fire: And last, I wrote: I dare Butch to corner BC again XD

Me: *Dies of laughter*

Buttercup: You mean like he did in like... Chapter Two?

Fire: Yes! Now go into 'The Room'! *Shoves them in*

Butch: *Cornes BC*

Buttercup: Crap

Butch: Hey, Butterbabe *smirks*

Buttercup: Butch!

Butch: Having fun?

Buttercup: No! Gross!

Butch: I don't think it's gross *smirks again*

Me: I love Butchercup so much!

Bubbles: Okkaaaaayyyyyy...

Buttercup: BUTCH!

Everyone: *Looks at Butch* WHAT?!

Butch: *Kissing Buttercup*

Fire: Okay, that's enough

Me: Yeah :P OKay, lets have Nicole go next!

Breanna and Deanna: AWW!

Me: I'm saving the sisters for last!

Breanna and Deanna: Okay! :)

Me: Does anyone else find it weird how those two always talk at the exact same time?

Everyone: Yeah, we do

Nicole: Anyways, first I write: Bu-

Me: WAI-WAI-WAIT! CHEESEBURGER, FRENCH-FRIES AND SODA?!

Nicole: Oh yeah, here you go! *Hands me Happy Meal from McDonalds*

Me: Gross! Chicken! *Chucks the chicken at Boomer* I hate Mickey D's chicken!

Boomer: I don't! *Eats it*

Me: *Eats Fries, soda and burger*

Nicole: Anyways, I wrote: Buttercup, burn Octi in the fire right infront of Bubbles!

Buttercup: Sure *Does dare*

Bubbles: *Crying* Octi! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Boomer: *Hugs her* Bubbs! Come down! It's okay! Want some chicken?

Bubbles: No, no and no!

Boomer: ?

Bubbles: I'm not gonna calm down! It's not okay! I don't want any freaking chicken!

Everyone: O_O

Nicole: Maybe that wasn't the best idea... hehehe.., anyways, next I write: Blossom, sing Never Say Never by Justin Beaver

Fire: It's Bieber. By the way, ew!

Me: Beaver XD You go, Nicole!

Nicole: XD

Blossom: *Sings song (sorry, to lazy to look it up and type it down)*

Nicole: OKay, next I write: Bubbles, ask Boomer to be your boyfriend

Bubbles: Boomer, will you be my boyfriend?

Boomer: No

Bubbles: :(

Everyone Else: O_O

Boomer: I'm just kidding! Of course I will! :D

Bubbles: YAY! :D

Blues: *Hug*

Me: Nice! Okay, Ni-cole! Go on!

Nicole: Alright, then: Brick, kick Butch into a volcano

Brick: Sure

Me: *Makes Mojo's volcano appear*

Brick: Mojo's lair?

Me: Oh yeah *Makes Lair dissapear so it's just a volcano now*

Brick: *Kicks Butch*

Butch: *Flies into volcano* OW! HOT HOT! MY BISCUITS ARE BURNING! AAAAHHHH! *Flies out*

Bubbles: Can I have a biscuit?

Everyone: O_O

Bubbles: What?

Butch: I meant my buttocks

Bubbles: Oh...

Butch: You still want one?

Bubbles: NO!

Butch: I'm just kidding! Gosh!

Nicole: That was good XD Next I write: Butch, who do you love the most?

Butch: Buttercutie, without a doubt

Buttercup: *Rolls eyes*

Me: You're actually letting him get away with that?

Buttercup: Sure, why not?

Me: *Eyes light up* Butchercup!

Greens: *Roll eyes*

Nicole: Okay, next I write: Boomer, do you hate your brothers or not?

Boomer: I usually hate them, but sometimes they're cool

Me: I KNOW WE'RE COOL!

Boomer: I wasn't talking about you

Me: I know! But that's a song!

Boomer: Whenever something reminds you of a song, do you yell a line from the song?

Me: Sometimes.

Boomer: O-

Me: FROM NOW ON I WILL BEHAVE, BUT IN THE BACK OF MY MIND I WILL BE INSLAVED!

Boomer: ?

Me: I like a song called Sometimes, and that's a sentance from it

Nicole: Okay, well that's it for me

Deanna and Breanna: Yay!

Nicole: *Glares*

Deanna And Breanna: Sorry... we got excited about our turn...

Me: Okay, which sis is going first?

Deanna: ME!

Breanna: HER!

Deanna: I wrote: Butch, ask Buttercup to be your girlfriend

Butch: Buttercup, will you be my girlfriend?

Buttercup: Sure

Me: YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Deanna: Okay, next I wrote: Blossom, sing Romeo And Juliet to Brick

Blossom: Okay *Sings*

Brick: Uhh...?

Deanna: Lol Brick your reaction! Next I typed: Buttercup, sing You Can Look But You Can't Touch with Butch

Buttercup: Uhh... sounds weird, but sure...

Greens: *Sing song*

Everyone: That was weird...

Deanna: OKay, to break the awkwardness: Bubbles, sing Love You Like A Love Song to Boomer

Bubbles: How is that breaking the awkwardness?

Blossom: Yeah! And what up with all the singing?

Deanna: *Shrugs* Idk... I like music

Me: Me too! By the way- BY THE WAAA-HAAAYYY! Sorry, btw I used to love Selena Gomez!

Deanna: ...

Bubbles: *Sings song*

Me: That a be stuck in my head for a bit. IN MY HEAD! IT'S ONLY IN MY HEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDD!

Deanna: Okay, next I write: Blossom, kiss Brick

Blossom: Okay *Kisses Brick*

Brick: *Blushes*

Blossom: Don't blush! It's not like it's a first!

Me: SPENCER! STOP BITING MY TOE!

Spencer: *Growls*

Me: I know your just playing, BUT GET OFF MY FREAKING TOE!

Bubbles: CUTE PUPPY XD *Dies*

Spencer: *Meows (Spencer actually knows how to meow! I'm not kidding!)*

Blossom: Did he...-

Me: Meow? Yes he did

Phoebe (My cat): *Appears out of nowhere*

Me: Okay, I didn't do that!

Phoebe: *Meows*

Me: *Meows back*

Phoebe And I: *Meow at each other for five minutes (we've done that many times)*

Brick: What was that conversation?

Me: Oh, first Phoebe asked what she was doing here, then we started talking about wet cat food

Everyone Else: ...

Spencer: *Licks Phoebes nose*

Phoebe: *Scratches him*

Spencer: *Meows*

Me: XD *Meows*

Brick: SHUT UP!

Boomer: Why'd you say that? I like meows. They're beautiful

Me: Ikr? *Meows*

Boomer: *Meows back*

Deanna: I'm just gonna go on...: Bubbles, go on a date with Boomer

Bubbles: Okay *Drags Boomer to the movie theater and they see Frozen*

Deanna: How was it?

Boomer: Fun! Bubbles sat on my lap and we shared popcorn and a soda

Blues: *Blushes*

Me: BLUE LOVE! BLUE LIKE... THE SKYE?!

Everyone: Oookkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy

Deanna: Umm: Buttercup, what are your deepest darkest fears?

Buttercup: Spiders and romance

Me: I agree. I only like PPGxRRB romance. Other than that, romance is dumb! Dum-B!

Brik and Butch: HAHAHAHA XD

Deanna: oKAY: Brick, what is your deepest darkest secret?

Brick: Umm... I... I stay up and read BlossomxBrick FanFictions all night *Blushes*

Me: I do to! But usually it's ButtercupxButch instead!

Deanna: Thanks for sharing, Bricky! Next I write: Butch, be nice to The PPG

Butch: Okay

Spencer: Can I have some truths or dares?

Me: You're a dog! How can you talk?

Spencer: Idk. Can I have some bacon?

Me: No! Only if you potty in the right spot!

Deanna: Umm: Boomer, kiss Bubbles

Boomer: *Kisses Bubbles*

Deanna: And that's it for me! Thanks guys!

Breanna: ME NEXT XD *Whispers to Bubbles* Put Hairy Tarantula on Buttercup *Hands Hairy Tarantula to Bubbles*

Bubbles: *Puts Hairy Tarantula on Buttercups head*

Buttercup: *Feels it moving* AAHH! *Screams and flings it onto me*

Me: AHH! BUTTERBUTT!

Buttercup: SORRY!

Brick: I thought I killed that thing

Hairy Tarantula: Well, I'm back! *Crawls up Buttercups leg*

buttercup: HELP!

Butch: *Takes Hairy off and chucks him at the wall*

Hairy: *Explodes*

Me: Eewww

Breanna: Alrighty, next I write: Blossom, let Brick read your diary!

Blossom: *Gives diary to Brick*

Brick: *Reading* January 27th 2013 Dear diary, today I turned 11. It was the worst. Birthday. Ever! It all started when my best friend didn't show up to my party because she "didn't want to come". Things got even worse when at the party, Buttercup embarrassed me infront of all my friends! Well, my friends, Bubbles and the Professor-

Bubbles: I'm not your friend? :*(

Blossom: Well, yeah. I just wouldn't necessarily call you my _'friend_' cuz your actually my sister

Bubbles: Oh :/

Brick: Anyways! *Starts reading again* Buttercup had embarrassed me by announcing my major crush on *Yells* BRICK JOJO?!

Blossom: *Blushes*

Buttercup: *Laughs*

Everyone Else: *Snickers*

Boomer: At least you didn't lick a swing set!

Bubbles: *Blushes* It was a dare!

Butch: *Rolls eyes* Suurrreeee

Brick: Can I stop reading?

Me: No! Finish the entry about Blossoms horrible birthday!

Brick: Fine! *Starts to read AGAIN* Things got EVEN WORSE when I made a HORRIBLE mistake in our game of karaoke and got last place in the contest! I messed up for two reasons: First of all, I messed up the lyrics and second of all, my voice. Eww

Me: Eww

Blossom: Dani! Stop!

Me: Sorry

Brick: *Reading* The next morning a found a note in my pocket. It read "Dear Blossom, I have loved you all my life and I hope you feel the same about me. I wish we could be together forever and never have to worry about fighting or any of that other crap anymore. Love, Brick". I told all my friends, just to find out that Buttercup wrote the note as a prank. That was official the worst birthday ever. *Cries* :*(

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blossom: *Glares*

Me: HAHAHAHA-Oh

Everyone: ...

Me: :(

Breanna: Next I write: Butch, if Buttercup was dead, what would you do?

Butch: I'd kiss her so she would come back to life!

Breanna: Be serious! That can only happen in fairy tales!

Butch: Fine! I'd... cry... *Blushes* every night... before bed... and I'd never... show my face... EVER!

Me: That was a weird speech...

Blossom: I HAVE AN IDEA!

Me: *Says dumbly* Wha?

Blossom: How about, you can send _Dani _truths or dares too?!

Me: YEAH! I'M OPEN! *Pretends to catch a football*

Breanna and Deanna: *Facepalm*

Me: You guys did that *pauses* *in creepy voice* in unison... *backs away into the shadows*

Breanna: Okay: Boomer, call Princess and when she asks who this is say "Joe Mama" and then hang up

Boomer: *Calls Princess*

Princess: *Picks up* Hello? Who is this?

Boomer: *In a deep voice* Joe Mama *Hangs up*

Everyone: *Cracks up*

Breanna: *Sighs* That was good! Okay: Brick, who do you hate most?

Brick: Hate? Bubbles. She's annoying. And stupid. And chubby. And wimpy. Baby. Ugly-

Bubbles: SHUT UP!

Breanna: KK: *Whispers to Butch* Kiss Princess infront of Buttercup

Princess: *Appears out of nowhere*

Butch: *Whispers to Breanna* I'm nervous! I don't wanna do this!

Breanna: *Whispers back* Too bad!

Butch: *Walks up to Princess*

Princess: Oh hello, Butchikins! *Smiles*

Butch: *Kisses her*

Buttercup: O_O

Butch: ...

Buttercup: :*(

Me: Butters, are you... crying?!

Buttercup: *Wipes away tears* No! I don't cry! *Sniffles*

Butch: Bu-Buttercup, no! It was a dare! Buttercup, don't cry!

Buttercup: I'm not cryin! :(

Princess: *Dissapears*

Breanna: Okay... I love Butchercup!

Me: Who doesn't?!

Deanna: Idiots

Nicole: Weirdos

Fire: Jerks

Cookie: *Appears out of nowhere* Psycos

Me: Okay, two things! First, I didn't make you appear, so how are you here? And second, I HAVE A TWIN NAMED PSYCO!

Cookie: No you don't!

Me: *Makes Psyco appear*

Psyco: Hello! *Pulls out axe* Whose head shall I chop of first? *Looks at me*

Me: Psy-Psy, there's no need for choping of the heads! Put the axe away! They're my friends!

Cookie: I'm your friend? Horray!

Me: Why wouldn't you be my friend? I'm friends with any reviewer that wants to be friends with me! By the way, get out! *Makes Cookie dissapear* BY THE WAAA-HAAAYYYY!

Breanna: That was super weird...

Psyco: Yeah, so what's going on here?

Me: This is my TV show!

Psyco: Oh, cool! Ima sit here and watch! *Sits down*

Breanna: Okay, now that that's settled, I will read my last truth! I wrote: Boomer, do you want your brothers to be nice to you?

Boomer: *Sarcasm* Noooo! I love it when they're mean to me!

Brick And Butch: Really? Awesome!

Boomer: HAve you ever heard of sarcasm? Cuz I just used it!

Brick And butch: *Roll eyes*

Fire: Okay, I'll read the stuff from... oh! Musa Tecna bestfriends forever! She writes: I dare Blossom to sing Stand to Brick

Me: I LOVE the song Stand! SO I! STAND! STAND! STTAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD! ON YOUR PROMISE! I WILL STAND! ALL OTHER GROUND IS SINKING SAND!

Brick: Shut up!

Me: I like scrining

Everyone Else: What?

Me: Screaming+singing=scrining

Blossom: *Sings Stand*

Fire: Next she says: Butch, you have to guess who my fav Puff and Ruff are! And if you get it right, you get to be host for 21 whole chapters!

Butch: Okay! So I have to guess Musa Tecna's fav Ruff and Puff?

Me: YEAH!

Butch: If I get it right, then tell me in your next review!

Me: Blab blab! Just guess!

Butch: Easy. BC and I

Me: Well if you were trying to guess my favs you would've so got it right!

Fire: Okay, we'll have to see the answer later... so: Boomer, who is nicer to you? Buttercup or Butch?

Boomer: Buttercup... cuz I don't see her as often...

Fire: Okay, next she asks: Brick, who do you think would win a fight between Blossom and Bubbles?

Brick: Blossom! Cuz Bubbles is weak! And stupid! And wim-

Bubbles: I get it! You think i'm a baby!

Brick: No, I KNOW you're a baby!

Bubbles: *Crosses arms*

Fire: Next she writes: There is 600 dollars on the counter in the room for Buttercup. And she has to watch soccer

Buttercup: Awesome! *Goes into 'The Room'*

Me: Whats up with you peoplez and 'The Room'?

Fire, Nicole, Breanna And Deanna: *Shrugs* I don't know. 'The Room' is just awesome for some reason.

Psyco: That was creepy.

Me: Yeah

Fire: Next she says: Blossom, watch Sailor Moon and then say who your fav Sailor is

Blossom: Sure

Me: *Makes another TV appear*

Nicole: Okay, i getta read the truths and dares from... Zeldathewarriorprincess! She writes: Butterup, I dare you to wear pink lipgloss!

Buttercup: WHAT?!

Me: *Rolls pink lipgloss under the door to 'The Room'*

Buttercup: *Puts it on*

Butch: Wow! You should wear that all the time!

Buttercup: Eww! No! I dun't wanna!

Nicole: Next she writes: Blossom, act dumb for 20 chapters!

Blossom: Sure. Hehuahoooo *drools*

Brick: Gross

Blossom: *Wipes away spit* Soweey!

Nicole: XD: Bubbles, go onto the tallest building in Townsville and scream "I'm Boomers girl!"

Bubbles: *Flies ontop of the tallest building* *Screams* I'M BOOMERS GIRL!

Me: *Makes everyone appear back at 'TORD Palace'*

Boomer: Thy blues

Bubbles: Thy

Me: Thy

Psyco: Thy?

Me: THY!

Psyco: PSY!

Me: XD That's you

Psyco: Yup. Psy-Psy!

Nicole: Next she says: Boomer, wear a tutu for 20 chapters!

Boomer: But I'll look- okay

Me: *Makes tutu appear* Put it on

Boomer: *Puts tutu on over his pants and then slips his pants off from underneath*

Me: UNDERNEATH IT ALL!

Boomer: :P

Nicole: NExt she says: Butch, I dare you to go to the top of the building Bubbles was at and scream "I'm Buttercups knight in shining armour!"

Butch; *Goes to the building* I'M BUTTERCUPS KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR!

Me: I love that!

Nicole: That's all from her!

Breanna: I shall read the stuff from-

BCXBUTCH: *Flies in on a griffin* *Falls off griffin* Ow! I need a better entrance! Anyways, my dares:

**Buttercup: write a story about how you met Butch and all the times he's teased you**

**Blossom: kick Butch in 'that spot'**

**Brick: slap the cow that ran you over in the butt**

**Butch: slap Blossom**

Buttercup: *Starts writing story*

Blossom: *Kicks Butch in 'that spot'*

Butch: *Slaps Blossom* Revenge!

Brick: I don't want to slap the cows butt!

Angry Cow: *Appears out of nowhere*

Brick: UGH! *Slaps it*

Angry Cow: *Runs Brick over*

Me: I LOVE that! XD

BCXBUTCH: My truths:

**Blossom: What would you name a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, independent, mysterious, and that had a horrible family past?**

**Everyone: What would you name the girl?**

Blossom: ... Brittney

Brick: Stupid

Me: *Glares*

Brick: Fine! Umm... Riley?

Bubbles: June!

Boomer: ... April!

Buttercup: Isabelle

Butch: ... uhh... Angela?

Me: Evelyn!

Psyco: Evesy!

Me: Duh! Evesy is your best friends name! And Brick, Riley's MY best friends name!

Psyco: So? I can use my best friends name!

Brick: Sorry. I didn't know.

Nicole: Do we get to vote?

BCXBUTCH: Sure

Nicole: ... Daphne

Fire: Skye

Deanna: Hope

Breanna: Faith

Me: ...

Deanna and Breanna: XD

BCXBUTCH: THANKS!

Me: Uh-huh

BCXBUTCH: Come on, Girffin! Let's get out of here! *Flies away on griffin*

Breanna: Okay... next I will read the stuff from... Shipper! She writes: Brick, cut yourself and put lemon juice in the cut

Brick: *Pulls out pocket knife* I feel like I'm commiting suicide *Cuts himself*

Me: Lemon? *Hands Brick a lemon*

Brick: *Squeezes lemon juice* OW OW OW OW OW! IT STINGS!

Breanna: That's because Shipper missed chapter 15! Next she says: Buttercup, cut EVERY embarrasing entry from your diary and pin them on the walls around TORD Palace

Buttercup: O_O

Me: Do it!

Buttercup: FINE! *Starts tearing pages out*

Me: Awesome!

Breanna: And while she does that...

Deanna: I'll read the stuff from... Cookie?! Why didn't she read them while she was here?!

Butch: Cuz she's stupid

Me: No she's not!

Deanna: Whatevs. Anyways: Bubbles, let Butch give you a haircut!

Bubbles: PLEASE make it cute!

Butch: Hmm... nah! *Starts cutting Bubbles hair*

Deanna: And while they do THAT: Blossom *Chucks a red velvet cupcake at Blossom* eat it

Blossom: okay *Eats it*

Deanna: Uhh: Buttercup, change a baby

Buttercup: ...

Me: *Makes my baby cousin appear*

Sadie (My cousin): Da-ie!

Me: Dani

Sadie: Da-ie!

Bubbles: She's cute!

Buttercup: Now, pee... or something

Me: Don't worry! The diaper's already full!

Buttercup: *Changes Sadie* Gross!

Me: Ikr?

Deanna: Next she says: Boomer, dance in the street wearing 6 inch heels and singing Threatened by Micheal Jackson

Boomer: Great now I have 6 inch heels and a tutu! *Puts them on and runs outside* *Sings* *Comes inside*

Me: Lovely... You're really lovely! Underneath It All!

Deanna: Another song? Anyways: Brick, let me braid your hair

Me: *Makes Cookie appear*

Cookie: *Braids Bricks hair*

Me: It actually looks cute!

Buttercup: I'm done

EVeryone: *Starts to read her entries* *Laughs when they finish*

Butch: I cut Bubbles hair

Bubbles: I looks dumb *has messy, shaggy, ugly hair*

Me: And that's it for this chappie!

Psyco, Fire, Nicole, Deanna And Breanna: BYE!

Me: *Shuts off camera*


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Truth or dare? Again? Wow this will go on for awhile! But todays chapter is actually pretty short! But before we start, I have a long announcement! So get comfy, and listen up!

Brick: What's the announcement?!

Me: First, I only got one person who voted for which pairing my next Fic should be about! So thank you Zeldathewarriorprincess for voting! And thank you for voting my fav pairing! Buttercup and Butch!

Greens: Gross

Me: XD By he way, I still want VOTES! And does anyone think Mitch Rocks would be funny?!

Buttercup: I do!

Me: Of course you do! And what did you guys think of Blizzard? I can't believe it's over! It's almost... sad :( But seriously, I'm a little glad to have that out of the way so I can focuse on In It To Win It. Speaking of In It To Win It, what do you guys think of that?

Brick: It's great now let's just do this thing! She doesn't own us! Action!

. . . . . .

Me: I only have one co-host? Strange... well, let's welcome... BlossomxBoomer! Ima call her Blossoomer!

Blossoomer: Hello!

Me: Okay, and since she didn't write any truths/dares... she'll read the stuff from Zeldathewarrorprincess because Zelda voted for my pairing thing! And we only have the usual reviewers today.

Blossoomer: Okay, Zelda writes: Boomer, I dare you to wear a tiara and grow your hair out really long!

Boomer: Sure

M: *Makes tiara appear on Boomers head* It matchs his tutu

Boomer: *Blushes*

Me: Blossoomer, go on

Blossoomer: She writes: Blossom, how did it feel when Brick read your journal entry?

Blossom: Embarrassing

Blossoomer: Wow. The first two were for the peoplez I'm named after! :D

Me: HAHA! XD

Blossoomer: Ext she writes: Buttercup, I dare you to be nice to everybody for eighty chapters

Buttercup: I try

Blossoomer: Next she writes: Bubbles, as revenge for burning Octi, cuff BCs wrists together and put her in a volcano until she apologizes!

Bubbles: *Does dare*

Buttercup: I won't apologize!

Bubbles: Brick, fire breath, please?

Brick: No

Bubbles: *Slaps his back and he accidentally uses his fire breath*

Buttercup: Okay! I'm... I'm... sorry?

Bubbles: Thanks! *Lets BC free*

Blossomer: Okay, next she writes: Butch, choose between Buttercup and Bubbles

Butch: Buttercup

Me: YAY! Even though I LOVE Butchubbles... YAY!

Blossomer: Okay, next: Brick, I dare you to write a few bad words on the wall

Blossom: A two is tree!

Me: Huh?

Blossom: *Whispers* A few is three!

Brick: Okay... *says words as he writes them* crap... d*mn... b*tch...

Bubbles: *Gasps* I'm gonna clean the walls! *Flies away*

Blossoomer: And next we have... Theshipperandmlpmaster! She writes: Brick... HERE'S A BOX OF CHOCOLATES! I'M SORRY!

Brick: Awesome! *Chocolate appears in his hands* *Opens it* Hey, a note! *Reading* P.S. I'm not sorry

Me: HA XD She gotcha!

Brick: *Rolls eyes* *Starts eating chocolate*

Me: I like chocolate *gives puppy eyes*

Brick: No

Psyco: This is how you do it, sis *pulls out bloody axe* GIVE ME SOME CHOCOLATE!

Brick: OKAY! *Throws a piece of chocolate at her*

Psyco: Thanks

Blossoomer: Next she says: Bubbles, listen to INSaNiTY

Psyco And I: I LOVE THAT SONG! *Shoves Bubbles into 'The Room'*

Blossoomer: While she does that: Buttercup, watch Pewdiepie's Amnesia series

Buttercup: okay *grabs my tablet and looks it up*

Blossoomer: And while she does THAT: *Whispers to Butch and Boomer* Set up a nasty prank on Brick

Butch and Boomer: *start whispering*

Bubbles: I listened to it...

Blossoomer: And Shipper wants to know what you thought

Bubbles: I don't even know... weird... i didn't like it...

Butch and Boomer: Can we do they dare later? We can't think

Me: SUre! So that concludes this episode! Bye! *Shuts off camera*


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Hello! TORD ORD RD D!

Everyone Else: Huh?

Me: Yu guys know I'm weird. Disclaimer?

Tammy D: She doesn't own them!

Me: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! *Makes Tammy dissapear* At least she said the disclaimer XD On with the show!

. . . . . . . .

Me: I need to count my co-hosts... let's see... one... two... Two! pLEASE WELCOME Sara and power master story writer!

Power and Sara: Hi!

Sara: Here's your chocolate donut and chocolate smoothie!

Me: Yumm!

Power: And from me, your cupcakes!

Me: I'm in chocolate heaven *Eyes light up* chocolate :D

Brick: Get on with it!

Sara: Okay, well my truths and dares are first! I write: Blossom, throw Butch's teddy bear in lava

Blossom: Where's that limb-less teddy bear?

Sara: *Hands it to her*

Me: *Makes Mojo's volcano appear*

Blossom: *Burns it*

Butch: No! Buttercup Junior!

Buttercup: You named it Buttercup junior?!

Butch: Yeah. And I sleep with her every night! A-

Buttercup: *Puts her hand over his mouth* I've heard enough

Sara: Lol! Next I write: Buttercup, corner Butch in 'The Room'

Butch: But It's MY job to corner HER! Not the other way around!

Buttercup: Ugh *goes into 'The Room' with Butch* Come here... *Corners him*

Butch: I like this *Smirks*

Buttercup: *Backs up* I'm done!

Sara: Fine! Next I write: Bubbles, punch Brick in the face-

Me: BLUE IN THE FACE! CUZ YOUR ALWAYS IN A HHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! BLUE IN THE FACE! CUZ YOU ALWAYS TEND TO WWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! YOUR JUST LIKE A HONEY BEE, YOU PANIC, YOU STING THEN YOU DIE! ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!

Brick: Whouldn't it be red in the face cuz I'm red and my face will be if it gets slapped?

Me: No. It's blue in the face.

Bubbles: *Slaps Brick in the face*

Sara: Okay: Brick, what are your true feelings about Blossom?

Brick: Uhh...

Blossom: *Smirks* This is gonna be good

Brick: Umm... ahhhuuhhh... sh-she's smart...

Me: Go on!

Brick: Umm... she-she's... she's pretty... umm...

Me: Spit it out, Red!

Brick: I love her! *Blushes* Because-because she's smart... and pretty... and... and she's... she's... she's a good singer... she's a nerd too, and a bit annoying... but I-I like that... *Blushes more* Can I stop?

Me: Fine. Your lucky your not Butch talking about Buttercup or I would've forced you to say more XD

Sara: Next I say: Butch, do you think you're the coolest or the dumbest?

Butch: Coolest and third dumbest

Me: Who's 1 and 2 for the dum-B cat-e-gor-y?

Butch: The blues

Blues: Hey! We're not dumb!

Buttercup: Yes you are

Blues: *Cross arms*

Sara: Nex I write: Boomer, are your brothers a pain in the butt?

Boomer: Yes

Brick: *Rolls eyes* Like you aren't

Sara: Okay, that's all for me!

Power: Okay, I write: I dare everyone to watch PPGZ!

Everyone: *Goes into 'The Room'* *Watches PPGZ* Weird...

Power: Next I write: Bubbles, present for you on the table in 'The Room'

Bubbles: *Runs in and comes back out with a new Octi* Oh my gwosh I love it! *Hugs it* Thanks!

Power: You're welcome! Next I write: Everyone, be nice to Bubbles! And PPG, most, but it can't be Mojo or the Ruffs?

Blossom: HIM

Bubbles: Fuzzy!

Buttercup: GangGreenGang

Everyone: O_O

Me: You still like them?

Buttercup: *Blushes* No! I'm over them, alright! *Hits me in the head*

Me: Whatever *Rolls eyes*

Power: That's all for me

Sara: Next I will be reading the stuff from BCXBUTCH! She writes: B-

BCXBUTCH: *Flies in on a Pheonix and gets burned off* AHH GET IT OFF OF ME! WHAT WAS THE DIRECTION AGAIN?! TUCK, DROP AND SPIT?! *Tries but gets worse*

Me: Stop, drop and roll

BCXBUTCH: Oh yeah *Does that* Better. Anyways, I have to read my stuff!-

Sara: KK: PPG and RRB, bake a 3 layer cake. Bottom layer is chocolate with light and dark green icing, middle layer is vanilla with dark and light blue icing and the top layer is red velvet with red and pink icing!

BCXBUTCH: I was gonna say that! That's what I wrote!

PPG And RRB: Okay *Make the cake and then eat their respective layers*

BCXBUTCH: Next I write: Brick, I shall rub my fire off on you *Rubs fire on Brick*

Brick: AAHHH! *Stops, drops, and rolls* Better

BCXBUTCH: Next I write: Buttercup, handcuff Bubbles and push her into a volcano!

Buttercup: This'll be fun :D

Me: Hey, BCXBUTCH, not that I mind you here, but do you always have to barge in here on an animal and read your truths and dares instead of letting my co-hosts do that?

BCXBUTCH: Yes. it's traditional now.

Me: I like it *Fists bumps BCXBUTCH*

Buttercup: *Does dare*

Bubbles: AAAHHHH! *Flies out of volcano* *Stops, drops and rolls*

Me: Everyone is stopping, dropping and rolling

BCXBUTCH: LOL! NExt I write: Dani, play SLENDER with Butch and Buttercup

Me: Okay. Sure. Let's go greens!

Me And The Greens: *Play Slender* That was awesome! XD

Sara: Okay... since BCXBUTCH stole my turn, I'm stealing Powers

Power: Hey!

Sara: TateTheGreatArtist writes: Blossom and Brick, I dare you to eat 6 lava cakes each!

Blossom and Brick: *Do the dare*

Power: Can I go now, since someone stole my turn?

Me: Yeah.

Power: I'll read the stuff from... theshipperandmlpmaster! She writes: Buttercup, go on Omegle and act all flirty and pretty, then announce your real age and log off.

Me: And to make this more fun, I'm gonna let Butch choose Buttercups outfit!

Butch: This will be fun *Smirks*

Buttercuo: Uh oh O_O

Butch: *Flies away*

. . . . . . . . .

Butch: *Flies back* I got your outfit! I found it in your closet! It's the green dress Bubbles made you wear in like Chapter Two or Three with all the accessories! but one more thing...

Buttercup: I'm gonna change and then you can show me *grabs stuff and goes into 'The Room'* *Comes out when she's done* What?

Butch: *Dumps out a huge pile of socks*

Buttercup: What are these for?

Butch: Stuff them in your bra

Buttercup: O_O NO!

Everyone Exceot Buttercup: HAHAHAHAHA!

Buttercup: I don't even wear a bra! I'm five!

Butch: That's why I got you one! XD

Everyone Execept Buttercup: *Dies of laughter*

Buttercup: *Turns red*

Butch: Put it on. AND DON'T FORGET THE SOCKS!

Buttercup: *Goes back into 'The Room'* *Comes out*

Everyone: O_O

Buttercup: I hate you all -_-

Me: Well, go onto the site!

Buttercup: *Goes onto Omegle and starts acting all flirty and pretty then when she's done* There's one more thing you should know about me

Man: What?

Buttercup: I'm five *Logs off*

Power: Uhh... Butters, you can change... and while she does that: Butch, go outside and scream that your gay, and then eat a taco upside-down.

Butch: *Runs outside* I'm gay! *Runs inside* I'll eat a taco any time.

Me: *Hands him a taco*

Butch: *Hangs upside down off a random couch that appeared and eats the taco*

Power: Next Shipper says: Buttercup, how'd the conversation go?

Buttercup: *Comes out of 'The Room'* Very awkward. In a bad way!

Power: Okay: Butch, how's the taco? And are you really gay?

Butch: The taco's amazing and no! I'm not!

Power: Okay, and last she says: Boomer, I haven't seen Fred lately... have you stolen him?

Boomer: I... uhh... *Runs*

Me: BOOMER GET BACK HERE! *Chases him*

Blossom: And that's all for today XD Bye!

Sara and Power: Bye! *Shut off camera*


	20. Chapter 20

Me: OVER 100 REVIEWS! OMGSH I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Boomer: Thx :)

Me: NOT YOU!

Boomer: :(

Me: Well, I love you, but I was talking to everyone who reviewed. Or at least read.

Boomer: :)

Me: Disclaimer?

Blues: She doesn't own us! :D

Me: And you're happy about that?

Blues: Ehh...

Me: Yeah, well I'm glad I don't own you. That's be weird O_O JK It would be weird... but weirdness is in my nature

Greens: We can tell

Me: Yeah, so actually I do want to own you, but I don't.

. . . . .

Me: Let's count my co-hosts! Let's see... one... two... three... Three! I have THREE co-hosts!

Power: I'm back! I'm gonna be co-host in every chapter!

Me: Only for two reasons! 1. I love her 2. I get chocolate everytime I make a chappie!

Power: I have to make many trips to the store XD

Me: Red Robin! Yumm!

Power: Re- Wha-?

Me: I'm just messing around. It's in my nature.

Greens: We got that.

Blossom: Okay, our other co-hosts are...

Nicky: Hey! I'm Nicky!

Gracie: O-M-Wowza!

Gracie And I: *Make monkey noises*

Buttercup: You guys sound like Mojo Jojo XD

Nicky: I'M GOING FIRST! XP I wri-

Gracie: No fair!

Power: I'm permanet XD

Brick: Shut up, "Power"

Power: Well this Power had more Power than you and your Power :P

Brick: ?

Nicky: I wri-

Gracie: NO NO NO! ME FIRST!

Nicky: *Rolls eyes*

Bubbles: What's with the fighting? There's no need for that! Let's let Nicky go first because Nicky has less stuff!

Gracie: Fine :(

Nicky: For the third try, I write: Buttercup, wear a pink dress the rest of the chapter!

Buttercup: Nooo :/

Nicky: Why not?

Buttercup: ... cuz Butch'll call me hot...

Me: *Makes pink dress appear on Buttercup*

Butch: You look hot

Everyone Except Buttercup: XD

Boomer: Thy hotster

Everyone: ...

Boomer: Sorry

Nicky: That was funnier than I expected it to be XD Next I write: Blossom, who is your fav sister?

Blossom: Iiiyyyuuuhhhh... maybe Bubbles... she's nicer... but I'm starting to like Buttercup a bit more than before

Nicky: Okay, next I write: Bubbles, shove an F in Blossoms face

Bubbles: *Grabs Boomers plastic F* *Shoves it in Blossoms face*

Blossom: This is torture! I can't stand failure!

Me: Is it like someone holding a Z up in my face?

Brick: Why don't you like Z?

Me: PPGZ. The only reason I hate it so bad is because when I go on Google or Youtube almost everything is PPGZ instead of original. Maybe I'd like it better if it wasn't as popular as original.

Butch: *Holds a plastic Z in my face*

Me: *Shoves it away* Get out

Butch: Okay *Starts to leave*

Me: No! Stay! You must!

Butch: *Rolls eyes*

Bubbles: Boom, why do you even have plastic letters?

Boomer: IDK

Nicky: Enough shovin'. *Whispers to Brick and hands him scary doll* Put this on Bubbles

Brick: *Does dare*

Bubbles: Is there something on my head?

Me: Uhh...

Bubbles: *Takes doll off* AAAAHHH! CLOWN! UGLY CLOWN! *Throws it and Butch catches it in his mouth like a dog*

Butch: *Pants like a dog and drops it on Bubbles feet*

Bubbles: *Kicks it* Stop, Butch.

Butch: *Stands up* Fine

Nicky: Next I write: Butch, what is your deepest darkest fear?

Butch: Anything girly...

Blossom and Bubbles: Hey!

Buttercup: Don't say that while I'm wearing a dress!

Butch: Butters, I love you even when you're wearing something I fear

Buttercup: *Blushes*

Nicky: That was cute

Me: I second the motion

Boomer: Motion? *Starts to dance* This motion?!

Me: Nooo...

Boomer: *Stops* Oh

Nicky: Next I wri-

Gracie: I'm bored!

Me: *Chucks a plastic G at Graice* Play with your anitial

Gracie: Okay! Hey, can I have a B?

Me: What for?

Gracie: Brick, Boomer and Butch?

Me: How bout Butch *Chucks B at her*

Butch: I rock!

Me: LIKE AN AXE! Sorry, I just listened to that XD

Nicky: ANYWAYS! *Whispers to Boomer* Put a spider in a box and give it to Buttercup

Boomer: *Grabs Hairy Tarantula and shoves him in a box* *Walks up to Buttercup*

Buttercup: What?

Boomer: I-I got you... a-a present *Blushes and hands Buttercup the box*

Butch: Hey! Boom, back off! This one's mine!

Boomer: *Blushes harder*

Buttercup: *Opens*

Hairy Tarantula: *Crawls out of box*

Buttercup: AAAAHHH! IT'S HAIRY! *Throws him across the room and he crawls back over* HELP SOMEONE!

Psyco: No! Don't help her, peoplez! I'm enjoying this!

Me: Since when'd you get here?

Psyco: I don't know. I'm just... here

Me: Okay...

Butch: You guys are a weird familiy *Picks Buttercup up bridal style* There! Now Hairy can't get you!

Buttercup: *Blushes* Thanks Butch :)

Butch: *Blushes* Yeah... weeelllll

Me: I love it. Nicky, that's perfection right there

Nicky: I do well, don't I?

Me: Very *Fist bumps Nicky*

Nicky: That's all for me! Gra-

Gracie: ME NEXT!

Me: She's impatient

Gracie: Yeah I'm just excited! First I blah blah blah-

Me: Two things! My chocolate fountain and blah blah blah takes longer to say than write!

Gracie: Oh yeah *Pulls huge chocolate fountain out of her pocket*

Brick: Why do people bring her this stuff if she can just poof it up when she wants it?

Me: I don't know. Cuz these people are awesome! Even if they don't give me treats! *Starts eating* And I'm a good girl who doesn't steal!

Psyco: I'm not

Me: Hence the words 'Evil Twin'

Psyco: :P

Gracie: OH WIT DIS! I wri-

Nicky: I got you treats!

Me: Where's my cookies and milkshake?

Nicky: *Tosses them to me*

Gracie: OMGSH LET ME GO! I write: Buttercup, I'll give you $600 if you go on a shopping spree with Bubbles and Princess

Me: *Makes Princess appear*

Buttercup: Let's go on a shopping spree!

. . . . . 5 Hours Later . . . . . .

Buttercup: Where's my 600 bucks?!

Gracie: I was lying XD

Buttercup: WHAT?!

Me: Hey! You gotta act all pretty and sweet in your little princess dress!

Buttercup: *Crosses her arms* Stop...

Gracie: Good. I don't wanna get beat up XD Next I write: Blossom, read 50 Shades Of Grey to Boomer

Blossom: *Grabs book and goes into 'The Room' with Boomer* *Starts to read*

Gracie: While she does that... Next I write: Bubbles, act like Brick for the rest of the chapter! (You have to do his... slang)

Bubbles: Sure.

Gracie: Okay... well my next dare was for Boomer so-

Blossom and Boomer: *Come out of 'The Room'*

Me: That quick?

Blossom: I'm a whiz!

Everyone: *Cracks up* PEE!

Gracie: Anyways... next I write: Brick, twerk like Miley (Do it with PASSION)

Brick: pa- wha?

Me: What's up with kids these days?

Gracie: XD

Blossom: I don't want to see this

Me: Yes you do

Brick: *Does dare*

Grace: OOookkaaayyy: Boomer, choose one of your brothers to switch clothes with

Boomer: I'll choose Butch cuz I'm not wearing Bricks clothes after what he just did :P

Butch and Boomer: *Go into 'The Room' and change, then come out*

Me: Those colors look weird on you...

Gracie: Next I write: Butch, go into 'The Room' with Dani (Unique name, loving it) and sing "Camp Fire Song* While trying to lick your elbow... and eat a taco

Butch: Oh gosh

Me: Thanks! My name is unique! XD

Butch: I'm excited for the taco... but how does one eat a taco, sing AND lick their elbow?

Gracie: IDK

Butch: Helpful *Grabs taco and my hand goes into 'The Room'*

Me: *Blushes*

Butch: Can I play Fuzzy Lumpkins's banjo while I sing?

Me: Sure *Makes Fuzzy's Jo appear*

Butch: *Does dare, but ends up spilling most of the taco on my lap and Jo*

Butch And I: *Come out of 'The Room'*

Me: I have a taco stained skirt XD

Butch: Jo is also taco stained. Wait'll Fuzz sees it

Everyone: XD

Brick: It looked like Dani had an accident XD

Me: Why are you even looking?

Brick: O_O

Gracie: So now Brick's the perv! Got it! Next, The TRUTHS! I wrote: Boomer and Blossom, how was the book?

Blossom and Boomer: Pretty good?

Graice: Good. now read it to Bubbles

Blossom and Bubbles: *Go into 'The Room'*

Gracie: Okay, next I write: Buttercup, FABOU! Do you think you could be the next Victoria's Secret model?

Buttercup: O_O NO!

Butch: I bet she can

Buttercup: *Blushes 500 shades of red and pink*

Butch: I love making you blush. It's cute

Buttercup: *Blushes 100 more shades of red and pink*

Me: Who knew there were THAT MANY shades of red and pink?

Gracie: IKR? Next I write: Butch, how was the taco?

Butch: Idk. I spilled most of it on Dani

Me: He did *Looks at skirt*

Gracie: okay, next I write: BRICK I DIDN'T SEE PASSION!

Brick: Yes you did!

Gracie: I know.

Blossom and Bubbles: *Come out* Done

Gracie: Bubbles, how was shopping?

Bubbles: SO FUN! *Squeals*

Gracie: And Dani, do you like SpongeBob?

Me: It's okay. But i've seen every episode a million times so it just gets kind of old

Gracie: Oh. Well, I'm done. Power?

Power: Okay! Yay! So, I had them watch PPGZ in the last chapter, so I would like to know why they didn't like it?

PPG And RRB: They like totally messed up the real deal

Me: O_O SCARY!

Psyco: I'm more scary than those 6 talking in unison

Me: Not to me. You're my twin.

Psyco: *Shrugs*

Power: Uhh... next I say: Buttercup, I got you a present! *Hands Buttercup a box*

Buttercup: It better not be Hairy! *Glares at Boomer*

Boomer: It was a dare!

Buttercup: *Opens present and pulls out her blanket* Oh my gosh! H-how? Thank you Power! I LOVE YOU! *Hugs Power* You're the best co-host ever!

Me: She said co, Dani. Don't feel bad

Bubbles: I bet I'd make a better host than you!

Me: :C

Power: Thanks, and you're welcome Butters, and I think Dani is an awesome host!

Gracie: I agree

Nicky: Me too!

Me: :P

Bubbles: I'm acting like Brick

Me: Power, move on

Power: Next I say: Bubbles, how did you feel when I gave you that indestructable Octi?

Bubbles: Amazing! You rock!

Brick: That doesn't sound like me

Bubbles: I mean... nice gift, but you suck!

Brick: Better

Power: *Rolls eyes*: Btw Bubbles, there's 10 bucks in 'The Room' for you

Bubbles: Arwsome! *Gets money*

Power: Next, my dares: PPG And RRB have the most epic. Battle. EVER!

PPG And RRB: *Do the dare* *All come back from the hospital injured*

Power: That was epic! Thanks! Next I write: Everyone, watch Power Rangers

Everyone: *Watches PR*

Power: What'd you think?

Everyone: Bad

Power: Next I write... oh wait, I'm done XD

Nicky: I'll read from Shipper! She writes: Boomer, give Fred back or you'll have to face the moutain melons!

Boomer: I have no clue what Moutain Melons are, but they sound dangerous. Dani, give Shipper her angel back *hands me Fred*

Me: Yes, Boomer. It's okay though. We all love angel Fred.

Boomer: He's so beautiful :*)

Power: I'm scared...

Gracie: This is weird...

Nicky: Next she writes: BUTTERCUP, I'VE BEEN FEEDING YOU BUTTERCUP MEAT!

Buttercup: You fed me my own meat?

Psyco: Ooh, I want meat *Pulls out axe*

Me: Take it easy, Psy-Psy! Go low on the choppin!

Psyco: *Rolls eyes* Well where can I get mah meat?

Me: Shipper has some meat. And I bet BCXBUTCH is gonna fly in here on some animal that'll end up breaking her leg or whatever. The animal probably has meat

Psyco: Probably?

Me: Well... hehehehe I'm dumb XP

Nicky: Next she says: Everyone, even Dani and the co-hosts, read the Mountain Melon Chronicles Part 1!

Everyone: *Pulls out a laptop and goes onto Shippers page and reads it*

Nicky: Next Shipper wants to know what we thought of the story

Everyone: Good yet confusing cuz we don't know a thing about MineCraft...

Nicky: And last she says: Buttercup, I lied, are you okay?

Buttercup: Fine, now

Gracie: ME NEXT ME NEXT! I'm gonna read the stuff from... BrickubblesFan12! She writes: I dare Brick and Bubbles to switch clothes and then make out in Bricks room

Me: *Makes them appear in Bricks room while wearing each others clothes*

Brick: I'm wearing a dress...

Bubbles: I look like a tomboy

Brick: I still have to have a funeral for my hat :C

Bubbles: I know what'll turn that froen upside-down! *Makes out with Brick*

Brick: It worked :)

Me: *Makes them appear at 'TORD PALACE'* Awesome!

Gracie: Next she writes: I dare Blossom and Butch to go on a date and then yell at their counterpart that they're dating!

Blossom and Butch: Let's go to a restaurant

Butch: Let's got to an all you can eat!

Blossom: No! Let's go somewhere more healthy!

Butch: Like where?

Blossom: I don't know...

Buch: *Grabs Blossoms hand* All you can eat, it is then! *Flies away*

. . . . . 1 Hour Later . . . . .

Blossom: BRICK! BUTCH AND I ARE DATING!

Butch: BUTTERCUP! BLOSSOM AND I ARE DATING!

Brick and Buttercip: That's to bad *Roll eyes*

Me: Why does everyone speak in unison?

Brick and Buttercup: Cuz we're wicked like that

Me: Wicked shades! B3

EVeryone: ...

Gracie: Ughhh... next she writes: play Spin The Bottle!

Me: Okay, we'll do it for a bit and then do her truths! Actually, I change my mind! Let's do the truths and then that!

Gracie: Her truths are: Blossom, is it true that you have been to jail heaps of times? And Bubbles, what would your reaction be in Butch burned all your clothes except your underwear?

Blossom: Yes :C

Bubbles: Cover myself up, scream and run. Then borrow Blossoms clothes for a while...

Blossom: Why mine?

Bubbles: Uhh... you and Buttercup have different fashion... and I have to go with yours...

Buttercup: :P

Gracie: *Chucks a water bottle at Brick* Spin The Bottle time!

Me: I'm pretty sure that there are a few versions of this game, but we'll do it so that whoever spins the bottle has to kiss who it lands on! Let's have Boomer spin first because... I don't know...

Boomer: *Spins bottle and it lands on Blossom*

Blossom: Really? On the first round?

Boomer: *Kisses Blossom*

Blossom: *Spins and it lands on me*

Me: O_O

Blossom: Oohh crap... this is weird...

Me: Uhh... go ahead, Bloss?

Blossom: *Kisses me*

Me: Ookaayyy... *Spins the bottle and it lands on Butch* :)

Butch: She's smiling. WHY IS SHE SMILING?!

Me: Cuz you're my fav Ruff! *Kisses Butch*

Butch: O_O

Buttercup: LOL!

Butch: Oh yeah? *Spins bottle and it lands on Power* WHAT?! O_O

Power: Holy cow with butter... O_O

Everyone: Cow with butter?

Power: HOLY cow with butter

Everyone: Oookaaayy..

Butch: *Kisses Power*

Power: That was weird... *Spins bottle and it lands on Brick* Uhhh'kay *Kisses Brick*

Brick: Uhh... *Spins bottle and it lands on Bubbles* I bet BrickubblesFan12 will love this *jumps on top of Bubbles and kisses her with passion*

Power: He should've used that passion while he twerked XD

Bubbles: *Spins bottle and it lands on Gracie*

Gracie: No

Bubbles: *Kisses Gracie*

Gracie: *Spins bottle and it lands on Nicky* Co-host kisses co-host, huh? *Kisses Nicky*

Me: I think that's goo enough!

Power: And we have one dare from .52, who writes: I dare the PPG and RRB to switch minds with your counterpart

Me: *Takes a little cube thing and switches their minds*

Nicky: And lastly-

BCXBUTCH: *Comes in... as a normal person?!*

Me: Your not on an animal?

BCXBUTCH: Nope. Okay, I. Have. MAIL! Okay, I wrote: Buttercup, wear green cat ears and tail while you read Sure Signs Of Crazy

Buttercup: Okay, but won't the cat stuff make me look... girly?

BCXBUTCH: Yes *Shoves Buttercup into 'The Room'* Next I wrote: Blossom, wear a set of red neko ears and a tail

Blossom: Ugh *Puts them on* There? Happy Now?

Me: ARE YOU HAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NOW?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! HOW IS IT NOW?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW?!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

BCXBUTCH: Next I write: Bubbles, wear a blue set of what Blossoms wearing

Bubbles: KK *Puts them on*

BCXBUTCH: RRB, Wear the same thing but in your colors

RRB: *Put them on*

Buttercup: *Comes out of 'The Room'* Done.

Me: And that's all we have time for for today!

Everyone: Bye! :D

Me: *Shuts off camera*


	21. Chapter 21

Me: HELLO! We're back with... PPG And RRB Truth Or Dare! Can someone say the dumb disclaimer so we can start?

Brick: She doesn't own PPG or RRB. Done

Me: Okay XP

. . . . . . . .

Me: I changed my profile pic! *Squeals* It's a pic of me as a PPG! Idk if it loaded yet though... well anyways, if you see a pic of Braidy with the words "fun" above her, then that means it hasn't loaded XD

Bubbles: okay, Dani's ranting again so I'll be the one to say... co-hosts, introduce yourselves!

Musa Tecna: Me back! *Has wicked shades on*

Me: Wicked. Shades. B3

Power: Me, obviously. Chocolate, anyone?

Me: *Sarcastically* Noooo. I hate chocolate *grabs the whole pile*

Shipper: Hola!

PPG And RRB: O_O YOU?!

Shipper: IKR?! I'M HERE! *Squeals* XP

Fire: Hello!

Me: Very enthusiastic. Sounds like me :P

Gracie: You're fav girl is back

Me: Well you're not my FAV...

Gracie: HEY!

Me: Just kidding! JK! I love all my co-hosts the exact same amount :D

Co-hosts: Aww! :D

Boombles: Hello! And why am I last?

Gracie: Cuz you take to long. get over it *Starts eating pizza*

Butch: Where'd you get the pizza?

Gracie: Pizza Hut

Butch: Can I have some?

Gracie: No. get your own

Butch: :(

Me: Let the TORD... BEGIN!

Brick: That's what I say!

Me: ikr?

Brick: *Rolls eyes*

Me: We start with... Musa Tecna bestfriends forever!

Gracie: No! We start with Gracie! Always Gracie!

Me: No. Musa has been waiting for longer than you!

Musa Tecna: :P

Gracie: *Crosses arms*

Musa Tecna: I write: Boomer, guess who my second fav couple is. oh and btw Butch, you were right

Butch: Like A Boss B3

Me: I have a shirt that says that

Brick: You guys aren't boss! I am!

Me: What makes you boss?

Brick: Hello? Leader of the RRB?

Me: Hello? Host of TORD?

Blossom: What about me?! Leader of the PPG?

Buttercup: I'm just naturally boss

Musa Tecna: Shut up and answer my question!

Boomer: Bubbs and I?

Musa Tecna: Maybe... You'll find out later! :P

Gracie: ME NOW!

Musa Tecna: I'm not DONE! :D Next I write: Bubbles, would you rather live with Brick or Buttercup?

Bubbles: ...hmm... idk... Brick's bossy and annoying and Buttercups rude... so neither

Musa Tecna: Okay. Next I write: I will give Dani chocolate chip cookies, chocolate fudge sundae, brownies, chocolate icecream with chocolate syrup and sprinkles

Me: How'd you guys know my about my chocolate obsession? Have you guys been stalking me all my life?

Everyone: No! That's weird!

Me: Psyco, you live with me. You probably spy on me in your boredom.

Psyco: Got that right.

Me: :P

Musa Tecna: Next I write: I dare Brick and Bubbles to go on a date!

Brick: Ugh!

Bubbles: :D YAY! Where are we going, Bricky?

Blossom: *Growls*

Boomer: *Whimpers*

Brick: Ugh... I don't care

Bubbles: The park!

Brick and Bubbles: *Fly away*

. . . . 3 Hours Later . . . .

Me: Did'ya have fun?

Bubbles: Yeah! So much!

Brick: Nope. Sucked.

Bubbles: *Crosses arms*

Musa Tecna: Next I write: I'll give the greens $400!

Greens: YAY! *Run into 'The Room' and take the money off the counter*

Musa Tecna: That's it fo m-

Gracie: okay, I'm next! I wri-

Brick: You know, someday we should just force her to go last and see how insane she gets XD

Gracie: *Growls* I write: BC, dress up like Marcy from Adventure Time and make up a song about chocolate and sing it to Bunny

Buttercup: ... Uhh... okay *Marcy costume appears on her* Umm... I'll just make it up as I go?

Me: Yeah *Makes Bunny appear*

Buttercup: Choco-choco... chocolate! Yum yum yum? It's a square, and it's... everywhere? I got some chocolate for my birthday! No way! So good! Mt. Hood! XD

Me: Mt. Hood?

Buttercup: It rhymes with good, okay! Can I keep going?

Me: Please.

Buttercup: Brown! It doesn't make you frown! Makes you smile! Every once in a while! Gooey! ... shoey? What rhymes with gooey? I suck at rhymes! What's the... times? BLUE IN THE FACE!

Me: THAT'S MY THING!

Bunny: I'm leaving *Walks away*

Gracie: I enjoyed that XD Next i write: Butch, let Bubbles, Princess and Blossom dress you up all girly! And since you're my fav Ruff, I brought back Buttercup Jr.!

Buttercup: WHAT?! NO I HATE BUTTERCUP JR.!

Butch: *Smirks* Why? She's a mini you

Buttercup: Exactly!

Gracie: Oh, and I forgot to mention! This Buttercup Jr. actually looks like Buttercup! *Hands Butch a Buttercup doll*

Me: I have that same doll XD

Butch: Buttercup Jr.!

Buttercup: *Facepalms*

Bubbles, Blossom and Princess (who randomly appeared): *Start choosing out what Butch's gonna look like*

Gracie: While they do that... Brick, I got you a new hat! *Hands Brick an ugly Fedora*

Brick: This is just a stupid Fedora! Not my hattie! *Throws it on the ground*

Gracie: Oh, I'm sorry! Here, have a B! *Chucks a plastic 'B' at Brick and it bounces off his forehead*

Brick: Uhh...

Me: One time me and this kid who has a crush on me were playing badmitten (however you spell that) during P.E. because we were assigned as partners and I didn't know we were starting so the birdy came in and bounced right off my forehead (I'm not kidding! That happened in real life last year in fifth grade!)

Brick: Okay...

Blossom, Bubbles and Princess: Done choosing out the stuff! Let's get Butch all girlified!

Blossom, Bubbles, Princess and Butch: *Go into 'The Room'*

Gracie: While they do that, next I write: Blossom, get on a wrecking ball and sing Wrecking Ball

Blossom: I'M GIRLIFING BUTCH!

Gracie: Okay then: Boomer, dye your hair black and spike it up so you look like Butch

Boomer: Alright *Starts dying* (did those last two words sound weird together to anyone else?) XD

Gracei: And while h-

Blossom: We're done!

Butch: *Wearing the outfit Bubbles made Buttercup wear when she had to dress up girly and his hair is flat-ironed so it's now down to his shoulders*

Me: Do all the RRB have longer hair than me?

Brick: Yeah

Me: But I'm a girl!

Gracie: LOL Next I write: Bubbles, become Boomers puppy

Me: *Turns Bubbles into a puppy that looks like Spencer* Remember a few chapters ago when Spencer was biting my toe?

Gracie: No

Me: Well it hurt

Fire: Hey, can I play Pupples?

Me: Yes, and clever name by the wa- oh. I mean, BY THE WAAAAHHHAAAAYYYYY!

Fire: Of course *Picks up Pupples*

Boomer: Hey! She's my pup!

Blossom: *On a wrecking ball* I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Gracie: Awesome XD Okay, now for my truths! I write: Buttercup, how do you feel about Ace from The GangGreenGang? SAY IT WITH PASSION!

Buttercup: I don't like him, okay! Jeez!

Me: I didn't hear passio- ow! Spencer! Stop pulling my hair!

Spencer: Woof!

Me: WOOF WOOF WOOF!

Spencer: *Backs up in fear*

Me: Good boy!

Gracie: Butters, ignore her. SAY IT WITH PASSION!

Buttercup: I. Don't. Like. ACE!

Gracie: Well if you don't like Ace, you have to like somebody! Who is it?

Robin: *Randomly appears* CHUBBLES! CHUBBLES! CHUBBLES!

Me: You stole that from me! *Starts singing* I knew you were chubby when you walked in! But then I noticed you were Bubbles from The PowerPuff Girls! So i called you Chubbles!

Brick: Was that a parody of I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift?

Me: YEah, how'dd you kknow?

Brick: It was the same tune

Me: Yyeah

Gracie: I repeat, ignore them. Buttercup, who do you like, if it's not Ace?

Buttercup: *Blushes* Umm... Bu-Bu...

Gracie: Bu-Bu... Bubbles? No just kidding! JUST KIDDING!

Buttercup: Gross!

Gracie: I'm kidding! How's this... Bu-Bu... Butch?

Buttercup: *Blushes harder*

Gracie: I knew it!

Me: Someone should buy her a Butch Jr.

Butch: I was gonna buy her one but they don't sell them on freaking Amazon! If they want more money, SELL SOME RUFF STUFF!

Everyone: ... *Cracks up* Ruff stuff XD

RRB: *Singing in a high-pitched voice* Careful with mah stuff!

Me: Shut up XD

Gracie: Anyways, next I write: Butch, what do you do with Buttercup Jr.?

Buttercup: You just HAD to ask

Gracie: Answer the dang question, Butch!

Butch: Well I sleep with her... I play with her... I shower with her...

Buttercup: WHAT?!

Butch: XD

Me: *Looks out window* There's still now from last night! (I'm not kidding, it did snow last night where I am)

Butch: Let's see... I eat with her... I snuggle with her... I watch TV with her... Basically everything

Gracie: Cute! okay, next I write: Brick, are you mad at me?

Brick: Yes! I was excited about my new hat and- AAAAHHHHHH! *Gets ran over by Angry Cow again*

Me: *Crackz up* I LOVE YOU ANGRY! *Hugs the Angry Cow* *Gets ran over too* Ouch

Gracie: Oops... I'm not paying for any injuries!

Fire: Dani! Are you alright!

Boombles: Oh crud!

Me: I'm okay..

Gracie: Good enough for me. Next I write: Blossom, was it weird to be Miley?

Blossom: Yeah very

Gracie: And...: Boomer, how do you like Bubbs being your own pet doggie?

Boomer: *Petting Bubbles* Love it! She's an awesome pet!

Bubbles: *Growls*

Boomer: Heh heh -_-

Gracie: And: Pupples, woof woof woof woof? (Is Boomer a good owner?)

Bubbles: Woof woof! (Yes! :D)

Gracie: Oh no! I'm out! *Cries*

Power: I CALL GOING NEXT! IT SHALL RAIN CHOCOLATE! *Chocolate rains from the celing*

Me: *Stands up and starts eating the chocolate* I feel better now! XD

My Mom: *Walks in and hands me a bowl of scrambled eggs*

Me: Yummy!

My Mom: How's this Truth Or Dare thing going for ya?

Me: I love it! Way more successful than I thought it would be! :D

My Mom: That's great! *Leaves*

Me: That was weird...

Power: I wri-

Me: *Throws bowl of scrambled eggs at Power*

Power: Ewww! There's egg in my hair! GRR! *Starts chasing me*

Shipper: WHile they do that, I'll read my TORDs!

Power: No! Give me... just a... minute...!

Shipper: Well first of all you guys all get watermelons!

Me: Eww

Shipper: WHat?

Me: Watermelons are gross! They have no flavor! :P I'd rather eat those scrambled eggs off of Powers head!

Power: *Turns around and starts running away from me instead of at me* AHHHH!

Shipper: Well then everyone else gets watermelon. I write: Boomer, thank you. Now go kindly ring a bell over a taco

Boomer: *Grabs a bell and rings it over a taco* This is awkward...

Shipper: I know. Now: Buttercup, cut and dye Boomers hair pink while he rings the bell

Buttercup: *Starts doing her cutting and dying* (Ikr?)

Shipper: Next I write: Brick, here. Have a pickle. YOU'VE EARNED IT! *Hands Brick a pickle*

Brick: *About to eat the pickle*

Mayor: *Appears out of nowhere and steals the pickle* *Hugs Shipper*

Shipper: Uhh...

Mayor: *Dissapears*

Shipper: That was weird... next I write: Everyone, I dare you all to try and unlock my psyco side! Take turns if the other person fails!

Me: Okay... watermelons are gross!

Power: You mean! I want a pickle :(

Boombles: *Takes scrambled eggs off of Powers head and throws them at Shipper*

Fire: *Turns into a fireball and starts hurdling towards Shipper*

Shipper: AHHH! *Dodges the attack*

Musa Tecna: One... two... three! Psyco!

Everyone: ...

Gracie: ABRACABRA!

Brick: Your stories suck!

Boomer: Your TORDs are horrible!

Butch: *Steals Psyco's axe and hands it to Shipper* Go nutzo!

Shipper: *Raises an eyebrow*

Bubbles: The world is your canvas! Now be the brush!

Shipper: *Starts banging the axe against random stuff*

Bubbles and Butch: *High-five* We win!

Boombles: I'll read her truths while she goes insane! She writes: Buttercup, on a scale of 0 to 10, how fabulous does Boomer look right now!

Buttercup: Uhh... 4?

Butch: How fabulous do I look?

Buttercup: Uhh... *whispers* 10

Me: I agree with both of those

Buttercup: You heard the last part?!

Me: Yep. And it's so true!

Fire: Next Shipper writes: Brick, do you want a pickle?

Brick: Yeah

Fire: Well too bad cuz your not getting one

Brick: :(

Me: Can I have a pickle?

Fire: Oh, sure! *Tosses me a pickle*

Me: Crunch crunch! *Eats the pickle before Mayor can*

Boombles: And last she writes: Everyone, how do you like my Psyco side?

Everyone Except Shipper and Psyco: Bad...

Psyco: Loved it! She could be one of my best friends! You know, besides Evesy

Me: I haven't talked to Elizabeth or Evesy in so long! I've been talking to Ashleigh a lot lately instead

Psyco: Since when? Yesterday?

Me: ...Yeah...

Psyco: And what ever happened to Kaitie?

Me: Not sure. We still talk though sometimes. You ever talk to Derpy?

Psyco: Yeah shes cool! Her Psyco side is amazing!

Me: Yeah! And Dark Megan!

Psyco: ooh! Ooh! Yeah! yEah!

Me: Can't forget Violet!

Psyco: Violets cool

Me: Ikr? She LOVES Braidy!

Psyco: Don't blame 'er. Braidy's my favorite CCG

Me: I like Britain

Psyco: Who's name is Britain?

Me: I know two Britains, as a matter of fact! One spells her name different though... Brittan or something...

Psyco: Eww gross. That looks dum-B!

Me: Britain looks better than Brittan. The name and the stylie!

Everyone Except Me and Psyco: WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT?!

Me and Psyco: Stuff

Boomer: What's the difference between Britain and Britain?

Me: It's Britain and BRITTAN!

Boomer: WHatever. i don't even care anymore!

Shipper: Me normal agairn

Power: me next! i write: Puffs, wear glittery bear costumes for 10 chappies!

PPG: *Go into 'The Room' and change*

Power: Next I write: Blossom, I dare you to go into prehistoric time and get me a t-rex tooth and toenail

Me: *Sends Blossom into prehistorical times*

Power: And while she does that, my truths! I write: Brick, I got you a present! *Hands box to Brick*

Brick: *Opens it and it's his hat* Oh thank you! It's not just an ugly Fedora! *Hugs Power* I love you!

Blossom: *Comes back with the t-rex parts and gives them to Power*

Power: Thanks! Now I need the Puffs for this: Was it special when Professor named you?

Blossom and Bubbles: Yeah! Very! :D

Buttercup: Next question

Power: How was your guys epic battle?

Everyone: Epic

Power: That's what I thought

Fire: I'll read the truth from .52! She writes: How was being in your counterparts body for 2 hours, and how were you so unfazed by it?

Blossom and BRick: We read a FanFiction about switching bodies with eachother and knowing it was only two hours we were okay! :D

Bubbles and Boomer: Have you ever seen the PPG episode Bubble Boy? That's basically the same thing?

Buttercup And Butch: We were just keeping our cool B3

Fire: Uhh...

BCXBUTCH: *Comes in with Pheonix and Griffin by her side* Hello! Time to read mah chiz! I write: Blossom, what do you like about Buttercup?

Blossom: She's funny, and fun.

BCXBUTCH: Okay: Brick, what do you like about Butch?

Brick: " "

BCXBUTCH: What's that mean?

Brick: What Blossom said

BCXBUTCH: Okay. Next I write: Bubbles, steal candy and then eat it at TORD Palace

Bubbles: *Flies to candy shop*

BCXBUTCH: And while she does that: Brick, try and beat my character, Faith, in a battle

Brick: *Starts fighting but loses two seconds later*

BCXBUTCH: She's strong, right?

Brick: Uh-huh...

Bubbles: *Comes back with candy and starts to eat it, then the candy sets on fire in her mouth* AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HHHHHOTTTTTTTT! MY MOUTH IS LITERALLY ON FIRE!

BCXBUTCH: IKR?! IT'S AWESOME!

Bubbles: NO IT'S NOT!

BCXBUTCH: It is. Next I write: Everyone except Dani and BC try to beat up Faith

. . . . . 2 Seconds Later . . . . .

Everyone Except Me and BC: *On the floor in pain*

Faith: My work is done! *Leaves*

BCXBUTCH: And last, i have two gifts for Psyco! *Hands Psyco a box*

Psyco: *Opens box and pulls out a new axe and a bloody Boomer doll* I LOVE IT! :D

BCXBUTCH: Welcome *Leaves*

Boombles: And I'll read the stuff from Bre! She writes: Buttercup, why are you afraid of spiders?

Buttercup: They're creepy and crawly and HAIRY! :P

Boombles: Agree! Next she says: Blossom, throw Buttercups blanket in lava

Blossom: *Does dare, but nothing happens* Why isn't it burning?

Power: I gave her an industructible blanket!

Buttercup: Awesome! Thanks! *Grabs blanket*

Boombles: *Whispers* bre wants you to put a Kick Me sign on Buttercup*

Bubbles: Okay *Dos dare*

Butch: *Kicks Buttercup*

Buttercup: *Slaps Butch* What was that for?!

Butch: Duh!

Boombles: Next she says: Brick, what are you afraid of?

Brick: Uhh... cats...

Me: Why? Cats are adorable! *Holds my cat in his face*

Brick: Get Phoebe away from me!

Me: Why are you scared of cats?

Brick: They're mean! They always scratch and bite me!

Butch: So? Buttercup does that to me and I'm not scared of her!

Boombles: That's weird... next she writes: Butch, tell Blossom she has a brain like a computer

Butch: Blossom, you have a brain like a computer

Blossom: Thanks

Boombles: And last, she writes: Boomer, say something really mean about Brick

Boomer: Brick, that ugly Fedora looks better than your new hat!

Brick: *Slaps Boomer*

Me: And that's it fo to day!

Co-Hosts: Bye! *All fight over shutting off the camera*


End file.
